The X Factor dream
by pinkstarxx
Summary: Tea Gardner, the new girl at Domino High, Yami Muto, the most popular guy fell in love with her, they started dating after Yami broke up with his annoying girlfriend, Vivian Wong, and now a journey of fame awaits Tea as she auditioned for the X Factor with Mai, Serenity, and the new girl they met.
1. Chapter 1

(with Tea)

The alarm went off at 6:45 am and Tea was having dream where she found her knight in shining armor, she opened her eyes and growled at the alarm and turned it off and went back to sleep. She woke up 20 mins later and it was 7:05, ''Oh no, I'm gonna be late for my first day of school!'' Tea said as she jumped from her bed and ran to the bathroom at full speed to take a shower.

After she was done taking a shower and blow drying and straightening her hair really quick, it was time for her to figure out what to wear, she opened her closet and stared for about 10 mins and she found the perfect outfit, she put on a light grey short sleeved crop top, with a red wine high waisted skirt, long black knee socks and black ankle boots, as soon as she was done dressing up she started to put on her makeup. Tea's makeup included eyeliner, mascara, and lip balm only, she didn't like to wear too much makeup at all. She brushed her hair and put a little bit of perfume on and went down stairs to make herself some breakfast. ''What am i gonna eat today?'' she didn't want to eat cereal because she ate it everyday and was getting sick and tired of it, she grabbed a box of oatmeal and started to make some and she also made herself some coffee to wake her up a bit more, Tea sat down and ate her breakfast and put the dirty dishes in the sink and went to the bathroom once again to brush her teeth, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

(with Yami)

''Good morning'', Yami said as he walked over to his friends, ''Good morning Yami, sleep well?'' Yugi said, ''Yes, i did'' Yami told Yugi. ''Did you guys hear the news?'' Tristan said, ''What news?'' Yami was wondering what his friend was talking about, ''There is a new girl coming to this school today'' Tristan said as he started to jump up and down like a girl, ''really? that's great maybe she can hang out with us because we're really short on female friends'', Joey said…. BANG, ''OWWWWWWW WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR MAI?!'' Joey said as he rubbed the back of his head, ''Running short on girls eh? geez you men never get enough of having girls around you'' Mai said with her arms crossed. Yami was the most popular and handsome guy in Domino high and he was dating Vivian Wong the most popular girl in school, Yami didn't really like her because she was so clingy and always grabbed him to the mall with her so he can see her try on her outfits. Vivian came running to Yami and hugged him or more like squeezed the life out of him, ''Good morning Yami-poo'', Yami looked at his friends who were trying their best not to burst out laughing, ''Good morning Vivian'' Yami said as he rolled his eyes, ''Yami, yesterday I found those super cute shoes at the mall and I want to buy them, would you please come with me?'' she gave him a puppy eyes and Yami didn't understand why she was asking if she was just going to drag him with her like everytime, ''Ok break up you two, we need to head to class'' Mai told the two couple.

(In class)

''Good morning class, today we have a new student, her name is Tea Gardner, come on in please'' Miss Dawson their science teacher said. Yami's jaw dropped when he saw the girl walk in, she had a shoulder length brown hair, sparkly blue eyes and a fair skin, Yami admitted to himself that she was a lot prettier than Vivian, ''Tea, would you please take a seat next to Yami?'' Miss Dawson said as she pointed at him, ''Uh sure'' Tea started walking towards him and took a seat next to him. Vivian felt jealousy rise in her stomach when she saw how her boyfriend was looking at the new girl. ''Hi there, my name is Yami Muto'' Yami greeted himself to the new girl as quiet as he can so the teacher wont hear them, ''Hi, I'm Tea Gardner, its nice to meet you'' she gave him a sweet smile that caused Yami to blush, but he turned away quickly before she could see him blush. After 45 mins of listening to the teacher and taking down notes it was finally lunch time, Tea was walking around wondering where to sit and she turned around quickly to see who was calling her and it was Yami, ''Tea, why don't you sit with us?'' Vivian started to protest, ''But Yami-poo, she's the new girl and she's not even popular enough to sit with us in the cool kids table'', ''Viv, why don't try to be nice enough and let the new girl sit with us?'' Mai looked at Vivian with one eyebrow raised as she talked, ''Ugh fine'' Vivian said. Tea sat down and was greeted by everyone at the table except Vivian who was still upset that the newbie is sitting down with them.

After school was over it was finally time to go home, Yami already said goodbye to Tea and started to put his books in his locker, ''Yami-poo come on! you promised to go to the mall with me'' Vivian grabbed his arms, ''Just give me a minute Vivian, I need to finish putting my books in the locker'' Yami said as he pulled his arms from hers, Vivian started tapping her foot on the floor impatiently waiting for him to finish, he knew he couldn't run away so he went with her, ''HAVE FUN YAMI-POO'' Yami turned around in surprise to see Joey and Yugi giggling, Yami gave the two a deadly glare and walked out the door with Vivian who was blabbering about how pretty the shoes that she saw at the mall were, but he didn't even care or listen he just nodded his head to make her think that he was listening.

(At the mall)

''Oh, Yami, isn't this the most beautiful pair of shoes you've seen?'' Vivian said while twirling in the 6 inch stiletto high heel shoes she tried on, ''Mhm…'' Yami was bored out of his mind especially that she said that about everything she tried on, ''Ok you done twirling around yet?'' he said as he looked at her with his hands on his cheek trying his best not to fall asleep, ''Yeah, just let me go pay and we can leave Yami-poo'' Vivian said as she walked over to the counter, Yami almost gagged because of the nickname she always gave him ''Yami-poo''. Vivian came back with a bag in her hand and she was smiling like crazy, ''Oh, Yami-poo i finally got them'', Yami rolled his eyes and started walking outside the door ''Yeah, yeah, please do me a favor and stop calling me Yami-poo, I'm not your dog'' Yami started walking ahead of Vivian and she had to run to catch up with him, ''Wait! you know i can't run fast'' Vivian complained as she was a few inches away from him, he looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised and said ''That's why you should never wear high heels to school, now come on i want to go home and sleep''.


	2. Chapter 2

(with Tea)

The next morning when Tea was getting ready for her second day of school she didn't take too long to get ready because she already knew what she was going to wear, she had on a a black sleeveless shirt with a daisy flower drawn on item a yellow skirt, jeans vest, and brown cowboy boots with a 2 inches heel. After she was done dressing up and having her everyday breakfast and brushing her teeth, she grabbed her bag and locked the door behind her as she got out of the house and started walking to school.

(with Yami)

Yami showed up the next day 10 mins late from the time he usually comes which is at 7:55, Joey looked at him and said, ''Hey sleepyhead, what made you come late from your usual time?'' Yami didn't answer so he instead pointed at the girl who was clinging on his arms smiling and blushing which of course was no one else but Vivian, Joey gave him a silent ''oh'' response and started walking away to his first period, Yami was waiting for Tea to show up so he can walk her to class, he was glad that she had all her classes with him, but Vivian was not so happy about having the new girl around especially around Yami, but Yami didn't care what Vivian thought of the new girl, there's no way he would let her control his life and tell him who to be or not to be friends with.

It was 8:10 now and Tea finally showed up, ''Good morning Yami and Vivian'' Tea smiled as she talked which of course made Yami blush and made Vivian jealous and gave her a silent response, ''Good morning Tea, how are you today?'' he asked, ''Great, you?'' she asked back, ''Doing great as well'' he lied because he was not happy at all with Vivian and he wanted to get rid of her sooner or later, but he did feel happier when Tea was around him, ''Ok, I really think we 3 need to head to class or else we will all get detention which I really don't want to happen because it's only my second day here'' Tea said, ''Oh, yeah, you're right, come on Vivian'' Yami said, ''Mhmm'' Vivian kept clinging on his arms as if he was a property of her and no one can touch him.

(in class)

''Ok, class today I will be giving you guys projects to work on, so can each student partner up with the person sitting next to them?'' Miss Dawson said, Yami and Tea both looked at each other and blushed because they were going to work together, Vivian looked at Tea and growled, 'You're going to pay for this Tea Gardner, i assure you that you're going pay for this''. Yami looked at Tea who was doodling on her notebook as the teacher was handing out papers, ''Hey'' he said quickly and she answered ''Hey'' back, ''So um, I think that we're partners in this project'' Yami said as he laughed nervously, ''Yeah, heheehe'' Tea said as she giggled trying not to sound like a fangirl because she was going to work on a project with the most popular and handsome boy in school and she could hear the other girls jealous and saying things like ''No fair'' or ''I wanted to be his partner'' but she didn't care. The teacher finally reached their table and handed them a paper with the name of the project they were going to work on as a team, ''Wow, this is so cool'' Tea said, ''Yeah'' Yami said as he looked at the paper, ''I can't believe that we will get to work on building the solar system together, it will be so fun'' Tea told Yami as she smiled and Yami happened to be falling more and more in love with her when she smiled or gave him one of her sweet giggles, ''You're right, especially that we get to work on this as a team'' he told her and smiled, ''Where should we work on this project? your house or mine?'' she asked, ''Uh, I think it would be better if we worked in your house because my house is a bit chaotic, and there's no way we'll be able to work like that'' he said and she giggled and gave him an ok response, ''Here's my address, meet me today at 4, ok?'' she said as she handed him a small piece of paper which made Vivian gasp thinking that she gave him her phone number, ''Ok, I'll be there'' he said as he took the paper and put it in his pocket. Yami went over to Yugi and he was smiling, ''Why are you smiling?" Yugi asked with a weird look on his face wondering if his friend was hit by a bus, ''I get to work on building the solar system for our science project with Tea'' Yami said as he was still smiling, ''Oh wow, that's really great, it's better than working with Vivian'' Yugi said, ''Yeah you're right, she would end up breaking a nail and wont stop crying and whining and I would finish the project myself and still tell the teacher that we worked on it together'' Yami said and Yugi nodded, ''Well, I would love to stay and talk with you, but i promised to meet Tea at her house at 4 to work on the project'' Yami said as he looked at his watch which read 3:50, ''Oh, ok, I had to go and meet with Joey and Tristan anyway, bye'' Yugi said as he ran out the door which made Yami laugh.

Yami reached the house and he kept looking at the paper to make sure this was the right house, he hesitated for a few mins and finally went and knocked on the door, he stepped back a little so he won't be exactly in her face when she opens the door, 2 mins later the door opened and he saw Tea wearing a pink jeans jacket, with a white tank top and a light pink skirt with white socks and grey ankle boot wedges, and he also noticed that she wore extensions so she could be able to hold her up in a high pony tail, her hair was too short to be held up in a high pony tail but even with the extensions, no one can tell that she was wearing them because her hair looked like its original self because the extensions were the same color as her hair, Yami figured that the reason why her hair was in a ponytail was to keep her hair from getting on her face when they work, ''Hi Yami, I'm so glad you made it'' Tea said, ''Yeah, here I am, may I come in please?'' he said as he smiled innocently, ''Yeah sure, come in'' Tea said as she opened the door more so he can enter, ''Make yourself at home, I will be right back'' she said as she went to the kitchen and came back 10 mins later with glasses of lemonade which was Yami's favorite juice flavor, 'It's like she reads my mind' Yami said in his mind, ''Here you go'' Tea said as she handed him a glass, ''Thank you'' he said, ''So shall we start on the project?'' she asked, ''Yeah sure, but I don't think that we have what we need'' he said looking around, ''Don't worry I already got everything ready before you got here'' she giggled, ''Take a seat while I go get the supplies'' she said and went upstairs to her room.

She came back downstairs with a basket full of everything they need to build the solar system, ''Wow, I'm surprised that you have everything ready'' he said as he took the basket from her and set it on the table, ''Well yeah, hehe, my dad used to be a science teacher'' she said, ''Where are your parents Tea?'' he asked, ''Oh, they're out of town, they'll be back in like 2 weeks'' she said as she and Yami started taking everything out of the basket and arranging it on the table in a way where they will know what to use first and what to use last.

After almost 4 hours of working, they were finally done with the project, and they both sighed in relief after their hands almost broke from the attaching and gluing and trying to keep everything in place. Yami stood up from his chair and asked, ''Tea, where is the bathroom? I need to wash my hands'' , ''It's upstairs, the second door to your left'' she said, and he nodded his head and thanked her.

Yami said as he headed out the door, ''I had fun working on this project with you'', Tea blushed and said, ''Yeah me too''. Yami couldn't stand how beautiful she was, he knew he had to make a move, so he grabbed her chin really lightly and lifted her head up so their eyes can meet each other's face to face, ''Tea, you're really beautiful, you know that?'' he smirked innocently, Tea felt her face turn red as a tomato, and she blushed even more when Yami's face was getting closer and closer to hers, after 30 seconds she felt something on her lips, and it was Yami himself kissing her! she was so shocked and felt butterflies in her stomach at the same time, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms traveled down to her waist, and they broke the kiss after 2 mins and stared into each other, ''Wait, what about Vivian? isn't she your girlfriend?'' Tea asked, ''Don't worry about her, I was already planning on breaking up with her'' he reassured her, Tea wondered and asked ''Why?'' he smiled and said, ''Let's just say she's not the one for me, you are'', ''Wait… I am..?'' she asked, ''Yes, in matter of fact, I really love you Tea, would you please be my girlfriend?'' Yami asked her blushing, ''Oh my god, are you serious? yes, I'll be your girlfriend!'' she said happily, Yami was even more happy, ''I'm so glad'' he said as he hugged her, ''Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow'' he said, ''Yeah, ok'' she said still blushing and gave out a girly squeak when he left.


	3. Chapter 3

(with Tea)

The next day when Tea woke up she felt extremely happy. She was dancing while getting ready because she couldn't wait to see Yami, her new boyfriend. Today she was wearing a black sleeveless top, high waisted light blue jeans, with a flannel tied around her waist, a cute black hat, and black lace boots and her usual makeup. Tea didn't feel so hungry today so she just grabbed a granola bar and ate it with some coffee, she went and brushed her teeth after she was done having her quick breakfast and took her bag and locked the door and ran to school.

(with Yami)

Yami woke up super happy, because it was the day he was going to break up with Vivian so he can be with Tea. (He's wearing the same outfits he wore in episode 52 btw), ''Can't wait to see Tea today'', he said as he was applying gel into his hair. ''YAMI, YUGI, BREAKFAST IS READY, HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE'', the boys heard their grandfather shout, ''WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE GRAMPS'', Yugi shouted back from the bathroom. The boys both headed downstairs and Yugi stared at Yami, ''What? You know that it's rude to stare at people when they eat, Yugi'', Yami told Yugi with his left eyebrow raised, Yugi asked, ''I know, but, why are you so happy?''. Yami told Yugi while smiling, ''Today is the day I break up with Vivian, the most annoying girl to ever walk this planet.'' Yugi opened his eyes in shock and asked, ''Why are you breaking up with her?'' Yami told him as he buttered his toast with some butter, ''So I can be with Tea of course.'', ''Wait you want to be with the new girl?'' Yugi asked again, ''Yes'' Yami said, ''How come?'' Yugi asked again, Yami answered him again trying not to loose his mind, ''Because I love her! We even kissed yesterday before I left her house!'' Yugi asked again, ''Really?!'' Yami gave the boy sitting in front of him a death glare and he finally lost his mind, ''YES! Now can you please stop asking questions and let me eat in peace?!'' Yugi said as he held his fork to eat his eggs, ''Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today.''

(at school)

Yami and Yugi were both greeted by two jumping boys, ''GOOD MORNING YOU TWOOOO'', Tristan and Joey sang, ''Good morning Joey and Tristan, why are you two singing?'' Yami wondered, Tristan finally answered them and said, ''Today is the day Guardians Of The Galaxy premieres at the movies.'' Yugi said, ''Wow, today is the day Yami breaks up with Vivian so he can be with Tea.'' Yami stepped on Yugi's foot which made poor Yugi scream in pain as he held his foot. Yami left to look for Vivian and he found her and went to her and said, ''Vivian, I need to talk to you alone.'' Vivian asked, ''What's the matter Yami-poo?''. They went to the hallways and stood in a corner where they can be alone, Yami finally said, ''Vivian, don't get this the wrong way, but I'm breaking up with you, I found a girl that can make me happy and she's not spoiled and clingy like you'', Vivian's jaw dropped and said in a loud voice but not loud enough for the entire school to hear, ''You're breaking up with me for that newbie?! Why? Am I not good enough for you?'' Yami looked at her and said, ''Yes, she's the perfect girl for me, she doesn't call me Yami-poo like you do, because it makes me feel like a dog, now if you excuse me, I need to go.''

Vivian couldn't believe what she just heard, she became so angry and punched a locker and the locker's door bend and she said, ''Tea Gardner! You're gonna pay for this! No one takes my Yami away from me! No one!''

(with Yami and Tea)

''Good morning my love, sleep well?'' Tea asked as she received a kiss on her cheek from Yami, ''Yes, I did, because I dreamt of you yesterday.'' he told her and Tea blushed and said, ''Awwwww. By the way, did you break up with Vivian?'' he looked at her and held her hand and said, ''Yes, I did so don't worry.'' Tea asked, ''How did she handle it?'', ''I don't think that she handled it so well, but I'm sure she'll get over it, now come on, we need to go to class.''

After school was over, Tea went to her locker and saw a letter, she opened it and it said, ''Tea, meet me at the warehouse behind the school'' and she turned it around it said ''from Yami'', Tea wondered what he wanted, so she had no choice but to go.

(at the warehouse)

Tea opened the door slowly and said as she entered, ''Yami? Are you in here?'' the door closed and she turned around to see Vivian giving her an evil smirk, Tea was able to tell that she was mad at her, ''Hello Tea'' Vivian said as she walked towards her slowly, Tea asked nervously as she started to walk backwards slowly, ''V-Vivian, W-where's Yami?'', ''Yami? Oh, don't worry dear, he's not here.'' Vivian said, Tea gasped and put her hands on her mouth and said, ''Wait, so you were the one who put the letter in my locker?'' Vivian gave Tea an evil laugh and said, ''Hahahaha, you're pretty smart for a no body'' Tea was so scared she wanted to run but she couldn't, Vivian snapped her fingers and two of her followers came from behind the old bookshelf and held her arms tightly so she can not escape, ''LET GO OF ME!'' Tea yelled as she was struggling to set herself free from the deadly grip, ''Quiet!'' Vivian shouted as she slapped Tea on her right cheek leaving a red mark, ''NO ONE TAKES YAMI FROM ME! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!'' Vivian said as she punched Tea in the stomach, Tea yelled in pain as blood poured out of her mouth.

(with Yami)

Yami was looking for Tea, he couldn't find her, so he asked Joey, ''Joey, have you seen Tea?'' Joey looked at him and said, ''Yeah, I did, I think she's in the warehouse.'' Yami was shocked and asked, ''Why is she in the warehouse?'', ''I don't know, but you should probably go there and see what's going on.'' Joey told Yami. Yami ran to the warehouse and opened the door really quick to see an unconscious Tea on the floor with blood pouring from her mouth, and above her was standing Vivian who was laughing, ''VIVIAN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!'' he shouted, Vivian turned around quickly and got scared and said, ''Y-yami, hehehe, ummmm.. it wasn't me!'', ''DON'T LIE VIVIAN, I KNOW IT WAS YOU!'' Yami glared at Vivian as he shouted at her, ''Vivian, I broke up with you, and you need to get over it ok?! And if I ever see you hurting Tea again, I assure you that you will pay for it, ALRIGHT?!'' Yami shouted again and Vivian nodded with fear as she and her followers ran outside the warehouse.

Yami turned Tea around saw how bad she was hurt, he was shocked and gasped in fear, he picked her up bridal style and walked outside the warehouse fast so he can take her to the nurse, school was already over, but luckily Yami knew how to cure her injuries, he gently put her on the bed and started to wipe away the blood, ''Oh my gosh, what happened?'' Mai asked as she entered the nurse room with Serenity, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan, ''I found her at the warehouse unconscious after she was badly beaten by Vivian.'' Yami said as he lifted her shirt up a bit so he can wrap her stomach, everyone gasped and Serenity asked with fear, ''Do you think that she will be ok?'' Joey put his arms around his sister's shoulder and said, ''Don't worry Serenity, I'm sure she'll be fine, Tea is a strong girl''.

After 2 hours Tea woke up, her vision was still blurry, she kept blinking and 5 mins later of repeating the process she was able to see again, she saw Yami standing next to her with a worried look on his face, ''Y-yami? where am I?'' she asked as she was looked around the white room, ''Tea you're finally awake, I was so worried about you, you're in the nurse room.'' Yami said as he held her hand, ''Nurse room? why? what happened?'' Tea was curious, ''Don't you remember? Vivian was beating you up really bad until I came in to the warehouse and scared her and her followers and told her to leave us alone'', Yami said, ''Oh, all I remember was her punching me in the stomach really hard, and that's how everything went dark and I fainted, but how did I end up in the nurse room?'' she asked. Yami answered, ''I brought you here myself'', Tea looked at him and asked, ''Was I heavy for you?''

Yami laughed and said, ''Not at all, when I was carrying you, I didn't feel anything, you're light as a feather, how much do you weigh?'' Tea answered as she blushed, ''47 Kilograms…'' Yami's eyes were wide open and he said, ''No wonder why you're so easy to carry, now come on, I need to take you home so you can get more rest.'' ''Ok…'' Tea said as Yami helped her to get up and walk.


	4. Chapter 4

(with Yami)

Yami promised Tea that he will come to her house so they can walk to school together. He finally reached her house after a 25 min walk and knocked on the door. Tea opened the door and said, ''Good morning my love''. She was wearing a black racerback crop top, mint green skater skirt, and black ankle wedges, with her hair held up in a arianna grande's hairstyle (lets imagine that it looks cute on Tea ^.^), and for accessories she was wearing a pearl necklace and bracelet.

''Good morning beautiful'', Yami said back to her. Yami was taller than Tea, so she had to almost stand on her tiptoes to hug him, even when she was wearing heels.

(at school)

Yami and Tea presented their science project and luckily they got an A+ for it, and they didn't even hear any news about Vivian today which made them glad and happy, well they were happy until their math teacher decided to give them a pop quiz. Yami hated math because it was so complicated with all the equations, numbers, and letters, but he clearly knew how much Tea enjoyed it, it was her favorite lesson. Tea was the best student in class, she always got A's, she gave private lessons during free time period (i don't think that exits hehehe) for the one's who didn't understand the lesson or just fell asleep from boredom, like Joey.

Tea read the first question to herself and it said, ''f(x) = 2x2 - 6x + 4''. Tea smirked and said to herself, ''That's so easy, alright let's solve it''. Yami was at the same question as well, but the question itself wasn't so easy for him, ''What in the name of ra is this? I don't understand a thing, how on earth did Tea solve it?'' Yami told him self as he gritted his teeth and almost broke his pencil, he looked to his left to see Tea getting up and handing over her paper, the entire class was staring at her wondering how she was able to finish the quiz so fast, some of them wondered if she cheated or had all the answers to the questions written on her table. ''Quit staring at the girl and get back to working on your quiz'', Mr. Kevin, their algebra teacher commanded as he graded Tea's paper.

Tea was looking around the class, doodling on her notebook, doing her homework while she was waiting for everyone to finish their quiz, and by everyone I mean Yami, she was waiting for him to finish his quiz so they can leave the class, she started to daydream until 4 mins later she was snapped back into reality when Mr. Kevin called her, she went and took her paper and her teacher said, ''Great job, Tea, you got an A, you're a really the best students I had in this school'', Tea smiled and said, ''Thanks Mr. Kevin, I really appreciate that you're so supportive of me.''

Yami and Tea were both walking home hand in hand, ''How much did you get on your quiz?'' Tea asked, ''I got a B-'' Yami answered. Tea told him, ''You need to be happy, because your mark is really good.'', ''Yeah hahaha'' he said as he laughed. Yami called the game shop and told his grandpa that he was going to stay with Tea for the night. Yami and Tea helped each other with their homework, but mostly Tea helped Yami because he barely understood anything. After they were done with work, they were so hungry that they ordered a pizza because Tea was too lazy and tired to cook dinner. When the pizza got here, Tea opened the TV and a football game was on which made Yami super excited to watch.

After dinner Tea gave Yami an old pajamas that belonged to her dad when he was younger, she was glad that it fitted Yami perfectly, he came out of the bathroom wearing a short sleeved dark

blue shirt, with a grey sweat pants, and his socks, because he really liked to sleep in his socks like Tea, ''Thank goodness that my dad's old pajamas fit you'' Tea said as she came out of her bedroom wearing a pink tank top with white shorts that had many colored vertical striped on them, with her socks of course and she had her hair tied up in a messy bun. Yami blushed and nodded as he looked at her.

The next day when they woke up, they were both happy that it was finally Saturday. Yami and Tea had pancakes and coffee. Tea always had this idea in her mind where she becomes a Youtuber, but she wasn't so sure, so she asked Yami, ''Yami, I want to be a Youtuber, but I'm not really sure if I should become one or not…. What do you think?''. Yami smiled at her and said, ''If you like the idea, then I think that you should be one, it does sound like a fun idea.''

''Really? That's great news'', she said as she smiled. Yami asked her, ''When do you want to start?'', ''I don't know….'' she looked down in shame, Yami laughed and told her that it will be good if they started now because they both have nothing to do, Tea agreed and she went upstairs with Yami and went to her bedroom where she had everything they need for their video, from camera, camera stands, lights, wires. even a mac so she can edit the video.

After 15 mins of trying to think of a video idea, Tea finally knew what they should film, ''How about we do a boyfriend and girlfriend tag? We will ask each other a question, one after the other, and the person who gets the answer of the question wrong, they will get whipped cream on their face.'', ''I really like the idea, Tea'' Yami said as he and Tea went down stairs to the kitchen again to bring whipped cream and paper plated, Yami had to go out to a nearby supermarket to buy more cans of whipped cream because Tea only had one, which wasn't enough for them of course. Tea changed her outfits while waiting for Yami to come back, she wore a sleeveless light green lace top, white skinny pants, and peach colored ankle wedges.

Yami got back to see that Tea was already done setting everything up, ''Wow, it's only your first time and you already know how to put everything together?'' he asked as he set the cans of whipped cream into a neat order, ''Y-yeah, heheeh'', Tea giggled. They both sat on Tea's bed and Tea started recording and said, ''Hi guys, I'm Tea Gardner and this is my boyfriend Yami Muotu, and I welcome you all to my channel, today me and Yami are going to do the…'', ''Girlfriend and boyfriend tag!'' they both said at the same time, ''So in this tag video, we will be asking each other a question, and if anyone of us get the answer for the question wrong, they will be receiving a plate of whipped cream on their face.'' Tea explained as she looked at Yami in a worried look in her eyes, because he already started to squirt some of the whipped cream into one of the plates and she hoped that he was not going to throw it on her face already.

Yami decided to go first and asked, ''What type of outfits do I wear the most?'', ''Ummmmm….. wait I know this one, you wear black and leather most of the time'', Tea answered, ''That's right'' he said as he handed her the plate of cream. Tea asked him, ''When/where did we meet?''. Yami laughed and said, ''We met each other in Miss Dawson's science class, during the first period at 8:20 am, 27th of July'', ''That's correct, we did meet like that, here you'', she said as she gave him the plate. Yami asked, ''What is one food I don't like?'', Tea opened her eyes and mouth widely and said, ''Yami! What the heck? You never told me about this!'', ''Guess'' he said. She was so nervous and knew that she going to get whipped cream on her face, ''Uhhh… Macaroni and cheese?''. Tea gasped as Yami put the cream on her cheek and he said, ''Nope, I love Mac 'n' Cheese'', Tea said as she got the whipped cream out from her eyes and said, ''How am I supposed to know? You never told me!'' They both laughed as they asked each other questions and got whipped cream on their faces.

Now each one of them had 2 last questions for each other, it was Yami's turn and he asked her, ''Who wears pants the most?'' Tea gave him and the camera a funny look and said, ''We both do, what kind of question is that?'' she giggled and Yami laughed. Tea asked Yami, ''What's one talent that I have?''she started to get the whipped cream ready on the plate because she knew that he won't answer correctly. Yami got scared and said, ''Ummm… doing your hair?''

''Hahahaha, nope'', she said as she threw the plate on his face, he asked, ''Then what is it?'', ''It's dancing, also singing, but mostly dancing.'', Yami became curious and asked, ''You can sing and dance?'' Tea answered him after she stopped recording and luckily the last part where Yami asked her the question where she can sing and dance wasn't recorded, ''Yes, I can dance and sing, but if you want me to show you, I will show you tomorrow because I'm so tired now.''

''Ok, you get some sleep, I have to go because Yugi called me and said that he and grandpa needed help in the gameshop.'' He said as he kissed her forhead, ''Ok bye, love'' she said to him, and after he left she went to edit the video and uploaded it and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(The next day)

It was 10 am and Tea was still asleep because the editing for the video and uploading it almost took her 4 hours. Her phone woke her up because someone was calling her, she looked at the caller's ID and it read, ''Mai''. Tea swiped her phone to answer, ''Hello?'' she said in a sleepy voice. Mai asked her over the phone, ''Hey, good morning, did you just wake up?'', ''Honestly, yes, I was so tired yesterday from editing the video of yesterday and uploading it….'' Tea said as she rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed and started to walk to the bathroom. Mai asked Tea, ''Tea, me and Serenity are gonna to the mall, care to join us?'', Tea said, ''Yeah sure, when should I be there?'' Mai answered her as she looked at her watch, ''12, but don't worry about getting there yourself, Serenity and I will come and pick you up by my car, ok?'', ''Ok, thanks Mai, well I think I need to go get ready now, or I'll be late and I don't wanna keep you girls waiting'', ''Ok bye dear, call me when your done.'' Mai said as she ended the call.

It was 11:15 and Tea was done dressing up and putting her makeup on, she was wearing a sleeveless light green lace knotted top, she wanted to do a side braid with her hair so she started to put some extensions to make her long enough for a braid. After 5 mins when she was done she went downstairs to eat something really quick because she was starving, she grabbed an apple and ate it, and when she finished it she flossed her to get rid of any apples that might have got stuck between her teeth. Tea picked up her phone and dialed Mai's number, ''Hi, Mai, you girls can come and pick me up now, I'm ready'', ''Ok, we'll be there in 2 mins'', Mai said as she drove the car with Serenity in the backseat. Tea sat down on the stairs to put her shoes on, she wore peach colored ankle wedges, she checked her messages until she heard a honk, Tea put her phone in her purse, with some makeup, her keys, and her money, she took about $1000 because she knew that she was going to shop a lot, she went into the passenger seat next to Mai, ''Hi girls'', Tea said as she put her seatbelt on, ''Hello Tea, how are you today?'' Serenity asked, ''I'm doing great, especially that I get to go the mall with you two'', Tea said smiling.

(At the mall)

The girls finally made it to the mall, and the first shop they wanted to visit Forever 21, ''Ooooh, this is pretty, what do you think Mai?'' Tea asked as she pulled a purple layered tank top, ''It's really pretty, if you like it go try it, I'm sure it will great on you'', Mai said as she started to look jeans her size,''How does the shirt look on? be honest'', Tea said as she came out from the dressing room. Serenity and Mai said at the same time, ''Absolutely gorgeous''.

After almost 4 hours of shopping, the girls were really hungry so they decided to go and grab something to eat, the girls enjoyed their privacy, which of course didn't last very long, until someone yelled, ''HEY! IT'S TEA GARDNER!'' Tea had a shocked look on her face wondering why did that person yell her name like a crazy person, so she turned around to see a crowd of people with cameras, papers, and pens. Tea freaked out with Mai and Serenity, ''TEA LOOK HERE, LOOK HERE'', and, ''CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH'' was all what Tea was able to hear over the screaming, ''WE'RE HUGE FANS OF YOU TEA, WE SAW YOUR VIDEO YESTERDAY AND WE LOVED IT, CAN YOU PLEASE DO MORE?'' 3 girls shouted, ''TEA PLEASE SIGN MY PICTURE OF YOU'', someone said. Tea grabbed a pen and started to give people her autograph and posing for some pics with the fans, and after signing almost 100 pictures and taking about 80 photos of her by the paparazzi, they finally left her alone.

''What just happened?'', Tea asked as she was trying to catch her breath, ''It looks like you just got mobbed like a famous person'', Serenity said. ''Why did I get mobbed like that? I'm not even famous!'' Tea said, ''Well… You are kind of famous now…'' Mai said, ''What?'' Tea asked with her arms crossed as she turned around to look at Mai, ''You may want to see this Tea'', Mai said as she handed her phone to Tea. Tea saw how many views her video got, ''Woah! 5,387,291 views and 1,694,029 subscribers!'' Tea said as her jaws dropped with surprise.

(At Joey's house)

Joey invited his friends over for dinner and a movie, ''You'll never guess what happened today'', Serenity said as she drank her soda, ''What happened sis?'' Joey asked with pizza in his mouth, ''First of all, EWWWWW, close your mouth when you eat! second of all, poor Tea got mobbed by crazed fans and paparazzi today at the mall'', Mai said to Joey, ''What?! Why would my girl get mobbed?'' Yami asked as he wrapped his arm around Tea's shoulder and pulled her close to him, ''Because of this'', Mai gave him her phone and he saw the amount of views of views and subscribers she had just because of one video, ''WOWWWW'' was all what they boys said, ''Tea, I can't believe you hit over one million subscribers and five million views on just one video!'' Tristan said, ''I know, right? This is amazing, except for the getting mobbed everyday from now on part'', Tea said, ''I'm really proud of you'', Yami said as he kissed Tea on the cheek and everyone else were like ''awwwwww'', ''Did you guys turn into a parrot all of a sudden? What's with the 'awwwwww'?'' Tea asked, ''It's because you guys are so cute together'', Serenity said as she giggled, ''Ummm… Thanks?'' Yami and Tea said at the same time awkwardly.

After dinner, they watched a movie, Yami and Tea sat on the couch together, Tea's head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her, Joey, Yugi, Mai, Serenity, and Tristan sat on the floor, Joey had to keep an eye on Tristan to make sure he wasn't doing anything to his little sister. Yami felt a light weight on his shoulder, he looked to his left to see that Tea fell asleep on his shoulder, he smiled and said, ''Guys, I'm going to go home because I'm so tired, and I will take Tea with me, because she already fell asleep'', ''Ok, goodnight Yami'', said Tristan, ''Goodnight'', Yami said as he picked Tea up bridal style gently so he wont wake her up, and he walked out the door put Tea in the backseat and drove to her house, picked her up again and went upstairs to her bedroom and laid her on her bed and covered her after taking her shoes off, ''Sweet dreams my angel'', Yami whispered as he kissed her forehead gently and left.


	6. Chapter 6

(With Tea)

''I'm so bored….'' Tea said to herself as she was lying down in a weird position on the couch wondering what to do, everyone was busy today, even Yami. After almost what seems to be an hour of thinking, Tea finally knew what to do, ''I will make a youtube video and post it, people loved my first video, so they might love this one'', Tea said as she got up from the couch and went upstairs to her room to start filming.

After setting everything up, she was ready to film, she hit record and started to give an into saying, ''Hey guys! it's Tea, so, today I'm gonna be doing a school morning routine for you guys, and since you guys really enjoyed my first video, I've decided to do more, because, what can i say? you guys are amazing. give this video a thumbs up if you like this video, and if you want to see more videos, click subscribe, and without any further a due, let's get on with the video.''

(Getting up from bed scene)

Fun fact, I actually started to fall asleep on the bed while filming this. Usually my alarm wakes me up at 6:45 in the morning, and I get really mad at the alarm because I love sleeping, I mean who doesn't? So after 5 mins of stretching, I finally get up from bed and head to the kitchen for some coffee, because a morning without coffee is not a great morning for me, I definitely need the caffeine to wake me up.

(Drinking coffee and checking phone scene)

While drinking my coffee, I like to go on my phone like any other normal girl does, I usually go on my Instagram and you guys can follow me if you want TeaGardnerxoxo, and Snapchat TeaGardner. After I finish checking my Instagram and Snapchat, I go on my Twitter which is also TeaGardner, and after I finish my coffee and using my phone, I get up from the chair and head to the bathroom.

(Bathroom scene)

I always put my hair up in a bun so it won't get on my face while I wash my face and prepare my face for makeup and stuff, and if you guys are wondering why I did not take a shower, its because I shower at night most of the time. When I was my face, I like to use this Clean and Clear face wash, I like to use it because it won't make my skin oily, it even makes me feel so refreshed, and it smells really really good. After I'm done with washing my face, I rinse it off with cold water and wipe my face with a towel.

And after my face is nice and clean and dry, it's time for my skincare routine, I use this acne cream which helps me get rid of any acne or black spots, it really helps, and I really like it, so this is definitely something I would recommend, its not even expensive, it costs like $2 each. I just squeeze tiny amount of that on my makeup pad and start to rub it gently all over my face.

(Makeup scene)

And now for my favorite time of getting ready, it's time for me to do my makeup. I'm gonna try not to turn this video into a makeup tutorial, but today I felt like putting some foundation and concealer on, because I honestly don't know whats wrong with my face today, so I'm just rubbing my foundation on my face using this foundation brush that I got from Target, and to get rid of the ugly bags under my eyes, I'm putting concealer on it and brushing it using this flat brush, and to set the foundation and concealer together, I brush on this powder on my entire face using this big fluffy brush.

Before I apply anything to my eyes, I put on this Urban Decay eyeshadow primer on my lids and using my middle finger to blend it out, for my eyeshadow I use this really cute sand color from my Naked eyeshadow palette, I use this color a lot for school because it barely shows on my eyelids, and it kinda gives it a nude eyeshadow illusion which is great for me, then I apply a little bit of a shimmery white color to my inner eye corners, then I line my eyes using my liquid eyeliner and I apply my mascara after finishing the eyeshadow and eyeliner part, and for my eyebrows I just fill it in a tiny bit because sometimes my eyebrows are not on fleek. I usually don't wear any lipstick but today I felt like applying a little bit of a color to my lips, because its so dry, so I just put this baby lips tinted lip balm that has a pinkish color to it.

(Getting dressed scene)

So it's now time for me to pick an outfit to wear, which can be so hard because I have so many clothes and I never know what wear. It usually takes me about 10 mins to find the perfect outfit, so today I'm wearing this long sleeved light beige shirt with the sleeves pushes up a little bit to make it nicer, a white skirt, and a pair of white converse shoes, and for my jewelry I put on this really cute long gold necklace and a matching bracelet.

(Preparing backbag and leaving the house scene)

After I'm done getting ready, I just sit down on my couch and pack my bag for school, I put my books, files, pencil case, binder, my mac for my computer lesson, and lets not forget the 3 most important supplies for school, a charger, earphones, and of course the phone into my backbag. After I finish packing up my bag I go to the kitchen I grab something quick to eat and brush my teeth after that and grab my house keys and car keys and head out the door to go to school.

Thank you for watching this video, I hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know if you did by thumbsing…..thumbsing?…. thumbs upping…. wait what? give this video a thumbs up, finally I got it right! (giggles). And make sure to follow me on Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat, I will link them down in the description below so you guys can see it, and I'll see you guys next time, byeeee! (waves and smiles).

After about 2 hours of filming, she decided to go for a run, so she threw on a cute pink sports bra with black sports leggings that went a bit over the knee (a/n: I hope you know what I mean) and some black Nike sport shoes, she tied her up in a ponytail using the same extensions she always uses, got rid of the makeup, grabbed a water bottle, her phone, and earphones, with the house keys, she put the keys under in the vase next to the door where no one can see it or know about it, after that she started to play her songs and started to run.

She couldn't run without spotting any paparazzi taking a picture of her, but she didn't let that stop her from her daily exercise. Tea decided to finish her run at the park, which of course had so many boys in… When she got there she rested on the bench for 5 mins and continued, she knew that the boys were staring at her, giving her flirty eyes and smirking, but she tried to ignore them, but she couldn't because one of the boys grabbed her wrist and she screamed, ''Let me go!'' but, the boy laughed and held a tighter grip on her wrist which made Tea grit her teeth in pain and he said, ''A pretty girl like you shouldn't be in a park alone, and I have to say that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life'', Tea panicked and said, ''Sir, I honestly think that you're way too close to me, and you seriously need to let me go'', the guy laughed again and said, ''Why? What can you do to hurt me? You're nothing but a weak girl'', he said as he started to move his face close to hers and he was going to kiss her. Tea felt the tears in her eyes rolling down her cheek when the guy's lip was only a few centimeters away from her lips.

Tea opened her eyes really quick after she heard a loud bang voice, she looked on the floor to see the guy who was harassing her, unconscious on the cold hard floor, she looked to her right to see… YAMI, he had an angry look on his face, his teeth and fists were clenched with anger, he said, ''If I ever see you trying to flirt with my girlfriend and try to kiss her, there will be a great punishment for you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!'' Yami saying that made the guy and Tea both scared, the guy nodded his head and he said sorry with a terrified look and sound, and ran away for his life.

Yami looked to his left to see a scared look on tears on Tea's face, he suddenly changed his face expressions from mad to ashamed of himself face expression, he started to approach her slowly and he hugged her tightly, he put his arms around her waist, while Tea's arms were around his neck, Yami said as he wiped the tears of his girlfriend's face, ''I'm sorry about my behavior, I don't know what happened to me, seeing that guy trying to kiss you made me really mad….'' Tea pulled herself from the hug and said, ''It's alright, don't worry, I'm glad that you care for my safety, but just one question, how did you know that I would be here?'' Yami laughed and said, ''Let's just say that I have a sense of guessing, now how about we go home and I will order us something to eat, because I'm starving'' Tea smiled and said, ''I like the idea of that, I'm hungry too.'' They held hands and started to walk in the street and headed to Tea's house and they ordered from a Chinese restaurant and watched TV while eating.


	7. Chapter 7

(At Tristan's house)

The gang were hanging out at Tristian's house after a long day of school, Yami and Tea were sitting next to each other on the dining table while they all had lunch. Tea was wearing a white lace crop top, mint green flowy short, light blue jeans jacket with the sleeves rolled up a bit, and beige ankle boot with a 3 inch heels. They were having lunch that was made by Tristan's mom, and while Tea was eating she received a phone call and said, ''Excuse for a minute guys, I have to take this'' she said as she got up and answered, ''Hello? Who's this?'' a woman answered, ''Hi Tea Gardner, my name is Ellen Degeneres'', when Tea heard that name her eyes opened widely and she stuttered and said, ''Y-you're E-ellen D-degeneres?'' everyone sitting at the table turned around at Tea, Yami wondered if she was ok.

''Yes, it's me, the one and only, listen I need to ask you something'', Ellen said on the phone, ''Uh, sure, go ahead, ask'', Tea answered trying to catch her breath, but she lost it again when she heard the question, ''I saw your Youtube videos yesterday and oh my goodness they have so many views, and I can see that you're really talented after I saw a video of you singing, and I was wondering, would you like to come to the studio so I can interview you?'' Ellen asked, ''OMG, yes, yes! I would love to!'' Tea said with a happy tone, ''Great! so I'll see you tomorrow at… Let's say, 5 pm?'' Ellen asked and Tea said, ''Sure, 5 pm sounds great to me'', Tea screamed as soon as she hung up, Yami asked with a shocked look on his face, ''Tea, what's wrong?!'' Tea looked at her friends trying her best to stop smiling and said, ''ELLEN DEGENERES CALLED ME AND SHE WANTS TO INTERVIEW ME TOMORROW!'' everyone's jaws dropped especially Yami, ''That's amazing Tea!'' Serenity said smiling, ''I know right?!'' Tea said, ''What's the reason she wants to interview you?'' Tristan asked, ''Well, it's because of my Youtube channel and my short video of me singing a song I wrote on Instagram'', Tea answered, ''Song? What song?'' Yugi asked, Tea answered,''A song that I wrote of course''.

Mai asked, ''Can we hear it?'', ''I think that you will tomorrow'', Tea said and everyone said ''ok'' at the same time. ''Mai, I'm gonna need your help with my hair, makeup, and picking an outfit to wear'', Tea said with a worried look on her face, Mai said, ''Don't worry, I'll help you, what time should you be there hun?'' Tea said, ''Ummmm, the interview will be at 5 pm, so I think that I have to be there at 2 pm'', ''Ok.. but isn't that a little too early?'' Mai asked with one of her eyebrows raised, ''Yeah.. I need to be there early for sound check, and finishing everything else, and etc.'' Tea said and Mai nodded her head.

(The next day at Tea's house)

Mai and Tea were in Tea's bedroom, and Mai was helping Tea get ready, ''I think that we need to choose an outfit for you first'', Mai said as she looked at the clothes in Tea's closet, ''Ok'', Tea said. Mai found the perfect outfit and said, ''Oooh, look! This will look great on you!'' she said as she took out a white top, with a short red leather jacket, a black skirt and black lace heel boots. Tea said, ''Wow, it's so cute, you have a really nice style Mai'', ''I know'', Mai said as she gave Tea the outfits.

After Tea changed, it was time for her hair and makeup, Mai first started with her makeup. Mai gave Tea a light smokey eye, with black eyeliner and kohl liner on her water line, and some mascara, and for her lips she used a red lipstick that was the same color as Tea's red leather jacket. After finishing the makeup, Mai started to curl Tea's hair with a curling iron, she gave her cute loose curls (a/n: if you don't understand what I mean, look it up). Mai gave Tea a mirror so she can see, ''Ok, all done, what do you think?'' Mai asked, ''Wowwww, I love it, thank you Mai'', Tea said as she looked at the mirror, ''You're welcome hun, now you need to go or else you'll be late'', Tea said, ''Oh, you're right!''

(At the studio, 5 mins before the interview)

Tea was sitting on a chair nervous, ''Are you alright Tea?'' Yami asked worried about his girlfriend who looked like she was going to faint, ''I'm nervous, that's all'', she said, ''Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great'' Yami assured her, ''Thanks'', Tea smiled as she thanked him for encouraging her.

(Interview into with Ellen)

''Hello!'' Ellen said as the crowd started to clap and cheer, she waited for them to calm down so she can talk, ''So last night, I was on Youtube, looking for videos to watch, and all of a sudden I came to a channel of a really talented, young, and beautiful girl, so ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Tea Gardner!'' the crowd started to scream, clap and cheer as Tea walked out while smiling and waving at the crowd. Tea and Ellen hugged, ''Hi, how are you?'' Ellen asked, ''I'm nervous hahaha'', Tea said as they both sat down. Ellen said, ''You look great!'' Tea answered, ''Aww thank you, you look great as well'', ''Thank you, but I always dress like a boy'', Ellen said as she and Tea started to laugh, ''So there is one thing that the public doesn't know, and it's your age, how old are you Tea?'' Ellen asked, ''I'm 16 years old'', Tea said and the crowd gave a big ''wow'' noise and clapped, ''You're actually 16?'' Ellen was surprised, ''Yes, I am hahaha'', Tea said. Yami and everyone else were sitting on the front seats and laughed.

''Do you know any other languages?'' Ellen asked, ''Yes, I do, I know Spanish, Japanese, Portuguese, Turkish and a lot more'', Tea said as she counted, ''Wow, isn't that amazing everyone?'' Ellen said as she looked at the crowd and they all started to cheer and clap. Ellen looked at Tea and said, ''So yesterday I looked at the video that you posted on Instagram of you singing a song that you wrote, and it's called Style right?'' Tea nodded, ''Well, I'm pretty sure that everyone would love to hear you sing, am I right?!'' Ellen said and everyone started to clap and cheer, ''Ok, hahaha, I guess that I can sing for you guys'', Tea said as she got up and headed to the place where people preform.

(Music starts)

 _(verse 1)_

 _Midnight, you come and pick me up_

 _No headlights_

 _Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise_

 _Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)_

 _I should just tell you to leave cause I_

 _Know exactly where it leads but I_

 _Watch us go round and round each time_

 _(chorus)_

 _You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

 _Cause we never go out of style_

 _We never go out of style_

 _You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt._

 _And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,_

 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

 _Cause we never go out of style_

 _We never go out of style._

 _(verse 2)_

 _So it goes_

 _He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_

 _Takes me home_

 _Lights are off, he's taking off his coat_

 _I say, ''I heard that you been out and about with some other girl_

 _Some other girl''_

 _He says, ''What you've heard it's true but I_

 _Can't stop thinking about you'' and I_

 _I said, ''I've been there too a few times''._

 _(chorus)_

 _You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

 _Cause we never go out of style_

 _We never go out of style_

 _You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt._

 _And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,_

 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

 _Cause we never go out of style_

 _We never go out of style._

 _(bridge)_

 _Take me home_

 _Just take me home, yeah._

 _Just take me home_

 _(out of style)_

 _(chorus)_

 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_

 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

 _'Cause we never go out of style_

 _We never go out of style._

 _(music ends)_

After Tea finished singing, the crowd, especially Yami and the others were clapping and cheering as loud as possible, ''That was so amazing!" Ellen said, ''Thank youuuu'', Tea said to Ellen while smiling. After the interview was over, Yami said to Tea, ''Tea, your voice is INCREDIBLE'', Tea said, ''Awwww, really? Thank you so much'', ''I never knew that you can sing'', Yugi said, ''I guess it's just a natural God given talent'', Tea smiled. Everyone went home after a long day, Tea knew that after she had an interview with Ellen, she will be even more famous than before, and she had to get ready and learn how to get used to it.


	8. Chapter 8

(With Tea)

The next morning Tea woke up to get ready for school, she took out her outfits that she already picked yesterday, she wore a sleeveless floral top, short blue jeans vest, black skinny jeans, and a pair of light pink lace boots. Tea's hair was still a bit curly from yesterday, she slept late last night because she was doing her homework because she barely had time to do it, ''I knew that drinking 5 mugs of coffee was a bad idea'', Tea said as she held her stomach in pain.

She took a pain killer pill hoping that it will make the pain go away, she had her breakfast and brushed her teeth, so she packed her bag and grabbed her keys (a/n: that rhymes XD). Tea walked to school still waiting for the pill to work its magic.

(At school)

Yami, Joey, and Serenity had the same class with Tea, so when she entered the classroom, she pretended that she was absolutely fine. She walked over to her friends who were chatting, ''Good morning guys'', ''Hi Tea'', Joey and Serenity said at the same time, ''Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?'' Yami said as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, ''Hmmm…. not really…'' Tea said, ''Why? What happened?'' Yami was worried, ''I had to stay up late just to do my homework, because I didn't have time to do, because of yesterday's interview'', Tea said as she took her books out from her bag and set it on her table, while no one was looking, she turned around and grabbed her stomach and yelped silently.

(During the lesson)

It was history class now, the day was not over yet, they still had 5 periods till Tea can go home and rest. She grabbed her stomach very tightly and gritted her teeth in pain, Yami started to get even more worried about her, he knew that she was in pain and he needs to help her, ''Tea? Are you ok?'' he whispered, ''Y-yeah… I'm fine, don't worry about me'', she whispered back.

(After school was over)

School was finally over, and Tea will finally be able to go home, but Yami insisted that he would come with her. They finally reached Tea's house, Yami was going to spend the night with her so he can take care of her. Tea's stomachache was starting to get even worse, she grabbed her stomach with one hand and the other hand was on the dining table, she was sweating, Yami was scared and worried about her. Tea felt her heart pounding very fast like it was trying to come out, she screamed very loud because of the pain, she fainted and fell to the floor, ''TEA!'' Yami shouted as he ran to her, ''Tea! Tea! Can you hear me?!'' he tried to wake her up, but it didn't work, he put his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, she had a really bad fever, ''Oh my Ra! She's burning up!'' Yami said as he quickly picked her up bridal style and laid her on the couch, he went to the kitchen and took a piece of cloth and he put some cold water in a bowl and went to her. He placed the wet cloth on her head and covered her with a blanket, he found a thermometer in one of the drawers, he put it in her mouth and his eyes were wide open when he saw what the thermometer said, her temperature was 108, he had to call a doctor.

When the doctor came he said, ''Ok, I gave her a medicine, let her rest and when she wakes up, give her some chicken soup and tell her to take this pill after she's done eating'', ''Yes doctor, I understand, thank you''.

After the doctor left, Tea starting to wake up, her vision was blurry so she blinked a few times till her sight was better, ''Y-yami?'' she said, ''Tea, you're awake!'' Yami said as he put a tray that had a spoon, a bowl of chicken soup, a glass of water, and the pills the doctor recommended, ''Tea, the doctor said that you need to drink some chicken soup and take this pill after your done, ok?'' he said and she nodded, ''I was so worried about you, are you ok now?'' he asked, ''Yeah, I'm fine'', Tea answered. ''Well, I'm glad, now eat your soup and take the pill after that, ok?'' Yami said, ''Ok, I will', Tea said back as she coughed a little.

(The next day)

When Tea woke up the next day, she was feeling a lot better, ''Good morning Yami'', she said as she hugged him, he hugged her back and said, ''Morning, how are you feeling?'' she looked up at him and said, ''I'm feeling a lot better now'', ''Are you sure?'' he asked. Tea said, ''Yes, I am sure'', Tea said and Yami put his hand on her forhead and said, ''Your fever has gone down, can you go to school today?'' he asked and she nodded.

Tea got ready for school, she wore a black racerback crop top, mint green skater skirt, with a pair of black high heel ankle boots, she held her hair in a high ponytail and put a cute mint green bow around her ponytail. After Tea and Yami had breakfast, they went to school, and Yami was glad that she was feeling better.


	9. Chapter 9

(The next day)

The next day Yami and Tea were walking together to school, Yami was wearing the same outfits he wore in battlefield, and Tea was wearing a yellow ringed cutout blouse, jeans short, with a pair of a long over the knee brown boots. ''Yesterday I was watching the X Factor, and…. Do you think that it will be a good idea if I auditioned?'' Tea asked Yami, Yami looked at her for a minute and said, ''Yeah, why not? I heard you sing before and your voice was great, I'm pretty sure that the judges will love you too'', ''Even Simon Cowell?'' She asked with one of her eyebrows raised, Yami chuckled and said, ''Yes, even Simon Cowell''. Tea paused for 5 mins and said, ''Ok, today I will call the studio and ask them to book me an audition''.

(At school)

Tea went over to the girls and said, ''Good morning you two'', ''Morning Tea, how are you today?'' Mai asked, ''I'm great Mai, and I have something to tell you'', Tea said as Mai and Serenity became curious, ''What is it?'' Serenity asked, ''Well…. I'm gonna audition for the X Factor!" Tea said with excitement, ''That's amazing! You should totally do it!'' Mai said as Serenity nodded. Tea smirked and looked at them and asked, ''Why don't you audition as well?'' Mai looked at her and asked, ''Are you crazy? I can't sing'', ''Neither can I'', Serenity said. Tea begged them, ''Please please do it, I beg you, pretty please with sugar on top?'' she gave them a puppy face and she looked like she was going to cry, ''Oh ok, fine. We'll do it, but if the judges gave us 4 No's, I will throw you from the window'', Mai warned Tea, ''Deal!'' Tea said as she shook hands with the girls.

(After school)

''Yami, today I begged Serenity and Mai to audition to the X Factor too, and they said that they'll do it, but if they lose, they will throw me from the window, which I'm sure that they won't do'', Tea told Yami as they walked together holding hands, ''Really? Why did you beg them?'' he asked and she answered, ''Because it's gonna be fun''.

Tea called the studio and asked them to book her an audition tomorrow, which they did, and then she called Mai and Serenity to ask them if they called the studio and they said that they did and Serenity said that Joey lost his mind at first because he didn't believe that his little sister was gonna be singing on T.V., infront of 4 judges and a crowd of over 5,000 people. The next day Tea was getting ready for her big day, she wore a purple dress, long over the knee black socks, and black ankle wedges, she applied eyeliner, mascara, and a pink lipstick, ''Are you ok? You're shaking'', Yami asked, ''Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit nervous, do I look good?'' she asked, ''You look amazing and don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great'', Yami told her as he kissed her forehead gently.

Tea was next and she was getting a lot more nervous by the minute. Tea got up from the chair as the guy who stood backstage who told the person that it's their turn, everyone told her good luck and she mouthed the word ''Thank you''. Tea went on stage and the crowd clapped, ''Hello'', Simon said, ''Hi'', Tea said back, ''What's your name dear?'' He asked, ''My name is Tea Gardner'', Tea answered, ''What a lovely name, how old are you Tea?'' Simon asked with his pen in his hand, ''I'm 16 years old'', she answered and the judges' jaws dropped when she said that she was 16, ''You're 16? Are you sure? You look a lot older'', Demi said, Tea giggled and nodded, ''So, what are you going to sing for us today?'' Simon asked. Tea answered, ''I'm going to sing a song that I wrote myself and it's called Love Story'', ''Ok, good luck'', Simon said.

(Music starting)

 _We were both young when I first saw you._

 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

 _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

 _See you make your way through the crowd_

 _And say, "Hello, "_

 _Little did I know..._

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

 _And I was crying on the staircase_

 _Begging you, "Please don't go"_

 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

 _So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

 _Oh, oh._

 _'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

 _But you were everything to me,_

 _I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

 _This love is difficult but it's real._

 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Oh, oh._

 _I got tired of waiting_

 _Wondering if you were ever coming around._

 _My faith in you was fading_

 _When I met you on the outskirts of town._

 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

 _I keep waiting for you but you never come._

 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

 _I love you, and that's all I really know._

 _I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

When the music stopped and Tea was done singing, the crowd including the judges were standing up and clapping, Tea smiled because she knew that this was a good sign, ''Tea, I have to say that was absolutely incredible'', Simon said, ''Thank you!'' Tea said happily. After the judges talked it was time for the vote, ''Ok, Cheryl, yes or no?'' Simon asked Cheryl, ''I'm going to say yes'', Cheryl said and Tea was smiling, ''Melanie?'' Simon said and Melanie said, ''I loved your audition Tea, you were incredible and talented and I would love to see you again, so it's a yes for me as well!'' Tea was really happy and said, ''Thank you'', ''Louis, yes or no?'' Simon asked and Louis said, ''It's gonna be a yes for me'', Simon said, ''Well, I'm going to say… No'' the crowd booed and Simon said, ''Kidding! Tea congratulations, you got 4 yes's!'' Tea started to jump up and down and the crowd cheered and clapped.

When Tea went back stage everyone started clapping and cheering especially Yami, she went to him and he hugged her and spun her around, ''I'm so proud of you!'' He said, Tea smiled as everyone else hugged her, ''Mai and Serenity, when's your audition?'' Tea asked, ''Tomorrow, both of us, one after the other'', Serenity said, ''Wow, that's great'', Tea said. Joey told everyone, ''Let's go to Pizza Hut to celebrate!'' Yugi said, ''That's a great idea, I'm actually starving'', everyone laughed and they went together to Pizza Hut and had dinner.

(After dinner)

Everyone went home, Yami and Tea were walking together and they talked and laughed, ''I had so much fun today'', She said, ''Me too'', He said. When they reached her house, Tea hugged Yami and he hugged her back, and they told each other goodnight, and Tea went inside her house and Yami left. After Tea took a shower and changed into her pjs, she didn't realize how tired she was until she laid down in her bed, and she fell asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day when Tea and Yami came to school, almost the entire school was waiting for her to arrive, Tea was wearing a floral crop top, black high waisted shorts, white jacket, and black high tops. When Tea entered the school's building while holding hands with her boyfriend, she saw a lot of students running towards her, ''Tea, can you please sign my math notebook?'' one girl said, ''Please take a picture with me'', another one said, and the boys were saying things like, ''Tea, go out with me'', ''be my girlfriend'', or, ''You're hot''. Neither Yami or Tea were feeling comfortable whiile the boys were trying to flirt with her, ''Ok, get back to your classrooms and leave the poor girl alone or else there will be detention for all!'' The principal shouted and all the students ran in fear, Tea and Yami sighed with relief, ''Glad that's over'', she said, ''Yeah, if I hear another guy trying to flirt with you, I will slit their throat'', Yami said and it made Tea laugh.

(After school, at the X Factor studio)

''Serenity, Mai, are you girls ready for your audition?'' Tea asked.

''Yeah, a little, but I'm really nervous'', Mai said.

''I feel that I'll either throw up on stage or on the judges'', Serenity said nervously.

Tea laughed and said, ''Don't be nervous you two, the key is to have fun on stage. That way you'll never be nervous, ok? Just go out there and have fun!''

Both girls nodded and smiled. It was Mai's turn to sing, then it was Serenity's turn, Mai was so nervous, but Serenity got even more nervous as she saw Mai going on the stage.

''Hello, what's your name?'' Simon asked.

''My name is Mai Valentine'', she replied.

''And how old are you Mai?'' he asked again.

''I'm 18 years old'', Mai replied (a/n: I know that she's 24, but let's pretend that she's 18)

''Nice, and what will you be singing today?'' he asked again.

''I'm going to be singing only girl in the world by Rihanna'', Mai said trying to sound brave not nervous.

''Ok, good luck''.

(Music starts)

As the music was about to play, Mai remembered what Tea told her about having fun, so she tried to have fun while singing so she can no longer be nervous and it worked.

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _(Uh, yeah)_

 _La la la la_

 _[Verse 1:]_

 _I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie_

 _Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

 _So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight_

 _I wanna make you beg for it, then I'm a make you swallow your pride_

 _Ooh_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

 _Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

 _Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

 _Only girl in the world..._

 _Like I'm the only one that's in command_

 _Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (yeah)_

 _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

 _Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

 _Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

 _Only one..._

 _[Verse 2:]_

 _Want you to take it, like a thief in the night_

 _Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_

 _Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

 _And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

 _Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

 _Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

 _Only girl in the world..._

 _Like I'm the only one that's in command_

 _Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,_

 _Only one..._

 _[Bridge:]_

 _Take me for a ride, ride_

 _Oh baby, take me high, high_

 _Let me make you first, first_

 _Oh make it last all night, night_

 _Take me for a ride, ride_

 _Oh baby, take me high, high_

 _Let me make you first, first_

 _Make it last all night_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

 _Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

 _Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

 _Only girl in the world..._

 _Like I'm the only one that's in command_

 _Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

 _Only girl in the world..._

 _Girl in the world..._

 _Only girl in the world..._

 _Girl in the world_

As the music stops, the crowd, judges and her friends backstage start to clap and cheer, Mai was happy and she knew that she was going to squeeze the life out of Tea for giving her this good advice.

''You're voice is craaaaazy!'' Mel B said

''Thaaaank you!'' Mai said in kind of a singing tune.

''Honestly Mai, when you first started talking, I thought that you were going to preform a cracked version of opera, but after you started singing I realized that I was mistaken'', Simon said, and when Mai heard him say that, she couldn't help herself but to laugh.

Mai received 4 yes's from the judges, and she couldn't be any happier, she went backstage and hugged Tea, ''Thank you so much for the advice, hun, it really helped''

''You're welcome, now please let go of me because I think that you're going to break my bones'', Tea said struggling to breath. She started panting after she was released from Mai's deadly grip

It was now Serenity's turn, Joey hugged her and said, ''Good luck sis, I know that ya can do it''.

''Thank you Joey'', she said as she started to head for the stage, Tristan wanted to give her a hug but Joey stopped him.

''Come on, why can't I hug her?'' Tristan complained.

''Because I don't trust you with my sister, that's why'', Joey said.

''Why you little…!'' Tristan said as he started attacking Joey, everyone else laughed and Tea said, ''Alright, break it up you two'', they didn't hear her or maybe they ignored her.

Yami sighed and said to Yugi, ''You grab Joey and I'll grab Tristan'', ''Ok''. After stopping the two from fighting, they made sure that Joey and Tristan were not standing next to each other or else they were going to strangle each other.

''Well, hello there'', Demi said.

''Hi'', Serenity smiled

''What's your name? And how old are you?'' Demi asked.

''My name is Serenity Wheeler and I'm 16 years old'', she answered.

''That's such a beautiful name, what will you sing for us today?'' Demi asked.

''I'm going to sing grenade by Bruno Mars'', Serenity said and the judges nodded.

(Music starts)

'you can do this Serenity, just have fun like Tea told you' she thought

 _Easy come, easy go_

 _That's just how you live, oh_

 _Take, take, take it all_

 _But you never give_

 _Should've known you was trouble_

 _From the first kiss_

 _Had your eyes wide open_

 _Why were they open?_

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_

 _Gave you all I had_

 _And you tossed it in the trash_

 _You tossed it in the trash, you did_

 _To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

 _'Cause what you don't understand is..._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I'd catch a grenade for you_

 _Throw my hand on a blade for you_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for you_

 _You know I'd do anything for you_

 _Oh, I would go through all this pain_

 _Take a bullet straight through my brain_

 _Yes, I would die for you, baby_

 _But you won't do the same_

 _No, no, no, no_

 _Black, black, black and blue_

 _Beat me 'til I'm numb_

 _Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

 _Mad woman, bad woman_

 _That's just what you are_

 _Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_

 _Gave you all I had_

 _And you tossed it in the trash_

 _You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

 _To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

 _'Cause what you don't understand is..._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I'd catch a grenade for you_

 _Throw my hand on a blade for you_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for you_

 _You know I'd do anything for you_

 _Oh, I would go through all this pain_

 _Take a bullet straight through my brain_

 _Yes, I would die for you, baby_

 _But you won't do the same_

 _[Bridge:]_

 _If my body was on fire_

 _Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

 _You said you loved me, you're a liar_

 _'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you_

 _Throw my hand on a blade for you_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for you_

 _You know I'd do anything for you_

 _Oh, I would go through all this pain_

 _Take a bullet straight through my brain_

 _Yes, I would die for you, baby_

 _But you won't do the same_

 _No, you won't do the same_

 _You wouldn't do the same_

 _Oh, you'd never do the same_

 _Oh, no no no, oh_

(Music stops)

Serenity sighed with relief as she heard clapping and cheering, she smiled knowing that this was a good sign, because if everyone was silent, it would've been over for her.

''I have to say that was impressive'', Melanie said.

''Yeah, I agree with Melanie. Serenity before you started singing I thought that you were going to sound like a mouse'', Louis said, the judges, the crowd, and Serenity laughed.

After the judges talked a bit, they were going to vote, 1 yes, 2 yes, 3 yes, and 4 yes's! Serenity started jumping up and down with excitement. She want backstage received a hug from her brother, ''Great job Serenity! I knew that ya can do it''. She hugged him back and said, ''Thank you Joey, it was all thanks to Tea'', Tea smiled.

''I knew that the judges were going to love you'', Tristan said as he and Serenity hugged, Joey growled and Tristan showed him his tongue and pulled his eyelid, Joey was about to charge at him but Yami and Yugi stopped him.

''Since 2 girls made it through, I say we go somewhere!'' Tea said, ''Where should we go?" Yugi asked. Mai said, ''I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some Starbucks right now'', ''Starbucks sounds great, let's go!'' Yami said.

They went to Starbucks and Tea got the cotton candy frap, Mai got the caramel frap, Serenity got the vanilla bean, Joey got the chocolate chip and cream, Tristan got the milk and cookies frap, Yugi and Yami both got the mocha cookie crumble. After they all drank their coffee, they talked for almost 2 hours and laughed, it was finally 12 am now, and Starbucks was about to close, so each one of them shared their money because they didn't know who was gonna pay for the drinks. After paying they all went home tired and exhausted.

 **Author's note: sorry for not posting a new chapter, I was really busy, because me and my family are moving to a new house, so we're looking for furniture plus school starts in a week T^T….**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'M BACK, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING A STORY FOR A WHILE NOW BECAUSE I'M SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I WILL TRY TO POST ON THURSDAY!_**

The next day after the girls were accepted by all of the judges, it was time for the boot camp, they were extremely nervous because this was going to decide their future in the x factor. ''I can't believe that we're gonna go to boot camp today and stay away from you guys for weeks maybe even months! I don't know what I can do without you guys'', Tea said as she pulled her bag down the stairs.

''You'll be fine Tea, you've got Mai and Serenity with you'', Yami said as he pulled her into a hug, ''I'm gonna miss you so much'', Tea said as she felt tears running down on her cheeks, ''I'm gonna miss you a lot more Tea'', Yami said as he wiped the tears of her face with his thumbs.

''Alright it's time for us to leave, but before that, lets have one last group hug'', Mai suggested, ''Awright!'' Joey exclaimed and they were all pulled into a really big group hug consisting of the 3 girls, Yami, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey. Serenity gave her brother one last hug before leaving and said, ''I'm going to miss you Joey'', ''I'm gonna miss ya too Serenity, and I admit that I've never been so proud of ya'', Joey said as he rubbed his sister's back.

The girls got their luggage into the back of the taxi with a little help from the driver, the car was big enough to fit the girls and their bags, they kept waving at the window until they finally took off.

(A few hours later)

Tea, Serenity, and Mai were so happy after finally landing and getting off the plane, but they were so tired and all they wanted was to get some sleep, the girls gave a big gasp and said WOAH at the same time when they saw the amount of people standing outside, a few mins later Simon Cowell showed up and everyone started clapping and cheering, ''WELCOME TO THE X FACTOR BOOT CAMP LADIES AND GENTLEMEN'', when he said that the cheering and clapping got even more louder. After hearing Simon explaining the rules and what was going to happen, he finally said, ''Now if you want to go to your rooms and get some rest'', Tea and the girls sighed with relief as they headed to their rooms.

At 7 pm, all of the contestants were called to go to a place were the judges would be waiting for them, they all gasped when they saw that there was a stage. ''Mai, are we going to sing?'' Tea asked as she looked around, ''Apparently it's a yes….'' Mai said.

After hearing the other contestants performances, it was Tea's turn then Serenity and Mai was the last one. Tea sang Made In The USA by Demi Lovato and everyone loved it, and when Serenity and Mai were done singing, it was judging time. Out of almost 60-65 contestants almost more than 40 were out, but gladly Tea, Serenity, and Mai stayed in the boot camp, ''Girls, we absouletly loved your performance, so me and the judges decided to do something…'' Cheryl said and Tea, Serenity, and Mai started to worry. ''We decided, why not gather the 4 most talented girls here, and put them together in a girl band?'' Louis said, ''We're only 3…'', Tea said, ''You wont be 3 anymore, because we want to let one of the contestants to be with you, her name is Mana and she's 16 as well, what do you think?'' Mel B said, ''That's amazing!'' Serenity exclaimed.

Mana was called on stage and said, ''Hi! I'm Mana!'' Tea, Serenity, and Mai shook hands with her and Serenity said, ''I'm Serenity, and this is Tea and this is Mai'', ''Well, I'm glad that you joined us Mana, I have to say that I already like you'', Mai said as Mana started giggling. ''How about we stop wasting time and start to know what song to sing when we need to sing infront of the judges'', ''You're right, let's go'', Mai said as they started to leave and headed to Tea's room.

After almost 2 hours of talking and suggesting, Serenity suggested that they sing City Lights by Bridgit Mendler and the girls agreed and said that it was a great idea. The next day the girls woke up at 7 and went to have breakfast and then went to the place where the judges usually wait for them to sing, and that's by the pool (a/n: I hope what you mean).

''Good morning girls, sleep well?'' Mel B asked, and the girls nodded. Simon asked, ''What are you going to sing girls?'' Tea said, ''We're going to sing City Lights by Bridgit Mendler'', ''Great choice, go ahead''.

 ** _Tea:_**

 _It's a long road and it get's windy_

 _Fog is real low and it's so blinding_

 _Oh I'm tryna steer, tryna take the lead_

 _But I feel like the road is steering me_

 ** _Mana:_**

 _Getting so lost, like a cast away_

 _Feeling so crossed, like a renegade_

 _And I'm tryna call out in the big city_

 _Just a small voice and no ones listening to me_

 ** _Together:_**

 _Oohh tell me where to go_

 _Tell me that you know_

 _Just how bright I glow_

 _Everytime that you think you've lost your shine_

 _Just remember nothings brighter_

 _You're the city lights_

 _Everytime that you fade into the night_

 _Just remember you're the fire_

 _You're the city lights_

 _That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_

 _Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_

 _Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_

 _Shine into the night, night, night, woahh_

 ** _Serenity:_**

 _Oh I'm blending in and I'm sticking out_

 _Like a sore thumb that they don't know about_

 _Wanna make peace, wanna just breathe_

 _Wanna be the light that makes them all believe_

 ** _Mai:_**

 _I'm the race car, not the spectator_

 _I'm the hero, not the narrator_

 _Hercules, battling_

 _Conquering everything, yeah_

 ** _Together:_**

 _Oohh tell me where to go_

 _Tell me that you know_

 _Just how bright I glow oh oh_

 _Everytime that you think you've lost your shine_

 _Just remember nothings brighter (Oh No)_

 _You're the city lights (You're the city lights)_

 _Everytime that you fade into the night_

 _Just remember you're the fire_

 _You're the city lights_

 _That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_

 _Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_

 _Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_

 _Shine into the night, night, night, oohh_

 ** _Tea and Mai:_**

 _Everybody knows_

 _That everybody glows_

 _Like the city lights_

 _Everybody knows_

 _That everybody glows_

 _Like the city lights_

 ** _Serenity and Mana:_**

 _Everybody knows_

 _That everybody glows_

 _Like the city lights_

 _Everybody knows_

 _That everybody glows_

 _Like the city lights_

 ** _Together:_**

 _The city lights! Oohh_

 _Oohh the city lights_

 _Ooooh the city lights!_

 _You are_

 _Everytime that you think you've lost your shine_

 _Just remember nothings brighter_

 _You're the city lights, you're the city lights_

 _Everytime that you fade into the night_

 _Just remember you're the fire_

 _You're the city lights_

 _That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_

 _Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_

 _Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_

 _Shine into the night, night, night, woah woahhhh_

The judges started clapping when the girls were done singing, ''Honestly girls, I will never stop loving your singing, and I see you as the biggest girl band ever in the future'', Simon said. ''Why don't you girls go together to one of your rooms and come up with a band name?'' Louis suggested.

(In Mana's room)

''Picking a band name is a lot harder than I expected…'' Tea said as she tapped the back of the pen on her chin.

''How about… The Incredibles?'' Mana said, ''We're a girl band, not super heroes…'' Tea said, ''Any other ideas?'' Serenity said, ''How about we add MIX to the end of it?'' ''I agree with Serenity'', Mai said.

''Yeah, something like Rhythmix… Magic mix… ooh! I know! Little Mix!'' Tea said, ''Little Mix is amazing! I love it!'' Serenity said. ''Since we found a band name, I say we tell the judges about it tomorrow, because I don't know about you three, but I'm exhausted'', Mai yawned, ''Yeah, me too'', Mana yawned as well.

Tea, Serenity, Mai, and Mana headed to each of their rooms and fell asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at bootcamp, the girls woke up at 8 because they were told that they were going to have a show, and they already prepared a song. ''Good morning'', Tea said as she came into the breakfast room, ''MORNING!'' Mana shouted, Mai covered her ears and said, ''Geez, Mana, why do you hsve to be so loud in the morning?'' Mana just smiled and said, ''Because I'm always happy''. ''Anyway.. When do we tell the judges about our new band name?'' Tea asked as she sipped her coffee, ''At 9'', Serenity answered while looking at her watch.

''Second day of bootcamp and we already have a show'', Mai said. Tea laughed, ''Hahaha, be happy Mai, we made it this far, so I think that we have a chance of winning the X Factor.'' After having their breakfast and chatting and laughing, a guy came in and said, ''Ladies, the judges are ready to see you'', ''Oh ok, thanks'', Tea said as she and the girls got up from their chairs.

The girls reached to the pool area and saw the judges sitting down waiting for them patiently, ''Good morning girls, how are you today?'' Simon asked, ''We're doing great'', Serenity replied.

Mel B asked the girls, ''Did you find a band name yet?'', ''In matter of a fact, we did find a band name'', Tea said, ''That's a relief, what is the name?'' Mel B asked curiously, the girls said the band name at the same time, ''Little Mix!". Simon said, ''I really love the name, it matches you girls, who came up with the name?'' The girls didn't answer, they just pointed to Tea, ''Well, girls, you better go get ready because you're gonna have a show at 5 pm'', ''But, it's only 9:30 am….'' Mana frowned, ''Welcome to the singer's life dear'', Melanie giggled as she spoke.

After 2 hours of driving in the car, the girls made it to the arena, and went back stage to practice their song. They started singing in front of their coach who said that he was going to train them before every show, after 3 hours of practicing, it was lunch time, the girls were glad because they were starving and mostly thirsty.

After having lunch with everyone who was there, it time for the girls to get ready for their show, ''I'm so excited and nervous, I'm… Nervited'', Mana said, Tea looked at Mana awkwardly and said, ''Mana….. Please don't make up words…'', ''Fine'', Mana frowned.

(a/n: the girls will sing Please Don't Stop The Music just like how the real little mix sang in the X Factor)

After a long time of waiting it was finally time for the show, the girls already got dressed and got their hair and make up done. Tea and Serenity peaked through the curtains to see the crowd, ''Oh. My. Gosh….'' Tea gasped, ''This crowd is 10x the crowd we preformed to in our auditions'', Serenity said as her eyes were wide open.

The boys were at Joey's house to watch the girls on T.V. since they weren't able to go, ''Shhhh, be quiet its starting'', Yami said as he kept his eyes on the screen, the X Factor started and the host started speaking, ''Hello X Factor! Today we have 4 lovely girls who joined together to be a band, and today they will be preforming for the first time ever for us'', ''4?…. Who's the 4th girl?'' Yugi asked, ''I have no idea'', Yami said still looking at the T.V.

''Ladies and gentlemen, now singing Please Don't Stop The Music, please put your hands together for…. LITTLE MIX!" the host said and the lights went off and he ran backstage, the curtains started to open revealing 4 girls standing, the crowd started to clap and cheer.

Music starting.

 _Serenity:_

 _It's getting late_

 _I'm making my way over to my favourite place_

 _I gotta get my body moving_

 _Shake the stress away_

 _(Jade, Leigh-Anne, Perrie: Shake, shake, shake)_

 _I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

 _Possible candidate, yeah_

 _All:_

 _Who knew_

 _Mana with all:_

 _That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

 _You're making staying over here, impossible_

 _Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

 _All:_

 _If you don't have to go, don't_

 _Tea with all:_

 _Do you know what you started?_

 _I just came here to party_

 _But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

 _Mai with all:_

 _Your hands around my waist -aist_

 _Just let the music play-ay_

 _Mai:_

 _We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

 _Face, face face face face_

 _'All:_

 _I wanna take you away_

 _Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

 _I just can't refuse it_

 _Like the way you do this_

 _Keep on rocking to it_

 _Please don't stop the_

 _Please don't stop the music_

 _Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_

 _Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_

 _Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_

 _Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_

 _Baby are you ready? 'Cause it's getting close_

 _Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

 _What goes on between us no one has to know_

 _This is a private show, Oh_

 _Tea:_

 _Do you know what you started? I just came here to party_

 _But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty_

 _Mai:_

 _Your hands around my waist, just let the music play_

 _We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

 _All:_

 _I wanna take you away_

 _Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

 _I just can't refuse it_

 _Like the way you do this_

 _Keep on rocking to it_

 _Please don't stop the_

 _Please don't stop the_

 _Please don't stop the music._

The music stopped and the crowd were standing clapping and cheering including the judges and the boys who were watching, ''Tea, you were incredible'', Yami thought to himself as he smiled and clapped.

''Little Mix! All I can is that I love everything about it! You girls never fail to amaze me!'' Louis said with excitement, ''I loved your voices, I loved the styling, and the way you hit every note correctly'', Mel B said, ''I think and I actually believe that Little Mix will be the world's greatest girl band in the future'', Melanie said with amazement, ''Girls, may I be honest with you?'' Simon said and there was a moment of silence, ''You 4… Are the best girl band we ever had on this show!'' He continued as the clapping and cheering began. The girls were smiling and very little tears came out from their eyes because of how happy they were.

''I know that this isn't the last time we see Little Mix, because every 2 weeks in the bootcamp, you girls will have a show here, and I know that you have a chance of winning of the X Factor!'' Melanie said.

The girls went backstage after the show and they all yelled in happiness, ''I have to admit that we were truly amazing out there'', Tea said as she lifted one eyebrow and smiled, ''I know right?! I'm glad that I'm no longer-'' Mana was interrupted by Mai, ''Mana, if you say Nervited, I will get you out of bootcamp and take you to kindergarten… FOR THE SAKE OF HARPIE LADIES, YOU'RE 16 LEARN HOW TALK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" The girls started laughing together and went to get every thing off, then they were planning to go take a shower and go to bed because they were so exhausted.


	13. Chapter 13

**_SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG, SCHOOL STARTED AND I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH TIME T^T_**

It was 7 in the morning now, and the girls already woke up for rehearsals, except for Mana, who was still asleep, ''Serenity, can you wake Mana up while me and Tea get breakfast ready?'' Mai said as she came out from the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel, wearing a bathrobe, and has a facial mask on her face.

''Sure, I will be right back'', Serenity said as she put her phone down on the table and left. ''Mai. Please don't tell me that you're going to meet everyone like that,'' Tea said as she looked at Mai in a weird way. ''Of course not hun, I'm going to wash my face before we leave'', ''Good,'' Tea sighed with relief.

(With Mana and Serenity)

''Mana? Mana, it's time to wake up, we're going to be late'', Serenity said as she came into Mana's room, ''mhmmm…'' Mana said as she turned around and fell asleep again. Serenity sighed and left. When she got back to the girls, Tea said, ''Did she wake up?'' Serenity shook her head and said, ''Nope, she's a really heavy sleeper.''

Tea left and went to Mana's room, and shouted, ''MANA GET UP IT'S 10:45! WE'RE LATE!''. Mana jumped from her bed, ''I'M UP, I'M UP!'' Mana took a quick look at the clock which read 7:15, ''HEYYY! You tricked me!'' Tea giggled and said, ''Of course I did. Well, now that you're up, go take a shower, and meet us downstairs'', ''Ok…'' Mana yawned as Tea left.

''Now she's up'', Tea said as she scratched the back of her neck, ''How did you wake her up?'' Serenity asked, ''I told her that it was 10:30 and we were late, didn't you hear me screaming?'' Tea wondered as she looked at Serenity with her left eyebrow raised, ''Oh yeah, I did, everyone else did as well'', Serenity giggled. ''Well, I'm going back to my room so I can change, I don't think that it's a good idea to meet everyone in my pajamas'', Tea said as she took her phone and went to her room.

After 15 mins, Tea came back and she was wearing a white sweetheart top, a pink skirt, with a short, light blue jeans vest over the top, light brown ankle boots, and pink and blue bracelets to complete the look, ''Mana, you're finally here'', Tea said as she spotted Mana on the chair, ''Yeah, I'm ready, I don't like it when people wake me up'', ''Too bad, it's gonna happen to us a lot hun. Welcome to the life of famous people, even though… we're not that famous yet'', Mai said as she applied some lipstick, ''What do you mean we're not that famous yet? We got mobbed by paparazzi 5 times already!'' Tea said as she stopped tweeting to look at Mai.

When the girls were ready, and done having breakfast, they went downstairs to meet everyone else and rehearse. It took them about 1-3 hours of practicing and rehearsing their song and choreography, ''Great job everyone!'' Tea said as each one high fived the other. While Tea was drinking some water from her water bottle, her phone started to ring, she looked at the caller ID which read, ''Yami'' with three hearts, ''Hello?'' Tea said as she left the practice room and went to the bathroom to talk to him, ''Hi, Tea, how are you? I miss you so much'', Yami said over the phone, ''I'm fine, and I miss you a lot too, I wish that I will be able to see you again one day'', ''Me too, how is everything going with you and the girls?'' Yami asked, ''It's going well, we just finished practicing and in, like, an hour, we will go to the arena for out next performance for the bootcamp,'' Tea said, ''That's great, did a boy hit on you?'' Yami tried his best not to sound jealous, ''No, of course not'', Tea giggled and said, ''Well, I have to go now, so, I will call you later, ok?'' Yami replied with a quick ''Ok''.

The girls arrived to the arena, and it was 5 pm now, their show was at 7:30, so they went to the dressing room and started getting ready quickly. When they were finally ready, it was 7:15, so they started doing vocals and warming up.

After 5 mins of the host talking, he finally said, ''LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR… LITTLE MIX!'' The crowd started cheering (Yami was watching it live with the boys in Tristan's house)

(a/n: each of their performance will be exactly like the real little mix)

 _Music starting:_

 _All:_

 _All we hear is Radio ga ga_

 _Radio goo goo_

 _Radio ga ga_

 _All we hear is Radio ga ga_

 _Radio goo goo_

 _Radio ga ga_

 _Mai:_

 _Hello hello baby you called_

 _I can't hear a thing_

 _I have got no service_

 _In the club, you say? say?_

 _Wha-wha-what did you say huh?_

 _You're breakin' up on me_

 _Sorry I cannot hear you_

 _I'm kinda busy_

 _K-kinda busy_

 _K-kinda busy_

 _Serenity:_

 _Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

 _All:_

 _Stop callin' Stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna think anymore_

 _I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

 _Stop callin'_

 _Stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna talk anymore_

 _I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

 _Stop telephonin'_

 _Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

 _Tea:_

 _Boy why you blown up my phone_

 _Won't make me leave no faster_

 _Put my coat on faster_

 _Leave my girls no faster_

 _Mai:_

 _I shoulda left my phone at home_

 _'Cuz this is a disaster_

 _Calling like a collector_

 _Sorry, I can't answer_

 _Mana:_

 _Not that I don't like you_

 _I'm just at a party_

 _And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

 _Mai:_

 _Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_

 _Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_

 _'Cuz I'll be dancin' 'Cuz I'll be dancin' 'Cuz I'll be dancin'_

 _Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_

 _'Cuz I'll be dancin'_

 _Stop callin' Stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna think anymore_

 _I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

 _Stop callin' Stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna talk anymore_

 _I got my head and my heart on the dance floor_

The girls start to jump up and down with happiness, because they new that when the crowd and judges were this happy, everything was going well.

After the judges were done talking to them, the girls went back to the bootcamp and went to their rooms and went to sleep, Tea didn't sleep, instead she FaceTimed Yami, and he instantly picked up, ''It's like you were waiting for me to call you'', Tea giggled and laid down on her bed, ''Well, that's kind off true'', Yami laughed and after he was able to get a better look at Tea after she stopped moving, he said, ''Wow, you were only gone for a few weeks and you're already turning more and more beautiful'', ''Hehehe, weren't I pretty before?'' Tea pretended like she was about to cry, ''No no no, you're still pretty, infact, you're gorgeous'', Yami quickly said, ''HA! gotcha!" Tea said and they both started laughing.

After almost 2 hours of talking, they said ''Goodnight'' to each other and went to sleep.

 ** _HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :D DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY_**


	14. Chapter 14

After a week of performing in bootcamp, the girls were given a 2 week vacation and so were everyone else. Because after 2 weeks, the winners of the X Factor will be announced. ''2 weeks… And everything will be over..'' Tea said trying to catch her breath, ''Hey, breathe, breathe,'' Mai said as she patted Tea on the back, ''I can't, I'm just nervous.'' Mana reassured her and said, ''Don't worry Tea, everything will be fine, and also, the judges loved every single performance we made. So, I believe we have a 50-50 chance of winning.''

Serenity, Tea, and Mai all stared at Mana, ''Did you just say something that actually made sense?'' Serenity questioned. ''Yeah, i guess I did, hehe,'' Mana said and after 5 mins of silence, they bursted out into laughter. ''Well, I'm gonna go change,'' ''Ok,'' Mai said as she tweeted. 'Oh Yami, I miss you so much… I wish I can see you' Tea thought as she changed into a white crop top, with a red flannel, light blue high waisted shorts and a pair of white converse. Tea did her usual makeup and brushed her short hair.

''Girls, I'm going for a walk, I will be back soon, ok?'' Tea said as she headed towards the door, ''Ok! Be safe!'' Serenity yelled from across the room, ''I will!'' Tea giggled and left. While she was walking, a couple of paparazzi took pictures of her while walking, Tea stopped and looked behind her, 'Huh… That's weird, I swear I thought someone was behind me… Oh, maybe it was just a paparazzi taking a picture of me.'

A guy was standing in an alley waiting to come out from his hiding spot, ''Are you sure it's ok?'' a voice said from the phone, ''Yes, now stop talking or else you'll ruin everything.'' Tea was walking and stopped to tweet.

Teaxxx: ''Good morning loves, just taking a walk in the city for the first time.''

Tea suddenly felt to hands cover her eyes, she gasped, ''Guess who?'' 'T-that voice… It sounds so, familiar…' she thought as she removed the hands from her eyes and slowly turned around, her eyes widened as she saw him ,''Oh.. My.. God!….'' the guy smirked, ''Yami!'' she quickly jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her and said, ''Hello my love.''

Yami put Tea down and she said, ''Oh my goodness, you have no idea how much I missed you…'' Yami chuckled and said, ''I know baby, I missed you a lot too, so Yugi said that I need to surprise you,'' ''Wait. When I turned around, where you behind me?'' ''Yes'', he laughed. They walked and he asked her, ''So, how is bootcamp?'' ''It's great, we have a 2 week vacation because the winners will be announced after that.'' ''Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll win,'' he winked at her.

All of a sudden, out of no where, almost 50 paparazzi and 200 people gathered around Tea and Yami videoing them and taking pictures and asking questions like 'Is he your boyfriend?' 'How long have you been dating?' and more, Tea was nervous and scared at the same time because of all the questions firing at her, she tightened her grip around Yami's arm as he tried to protect her grinding his teeth, ''GO AWAY!" he screamed, but no one listened.

They kept asking Tea questions and filming her, she kept getting more nervous, she felt her body shaking with fear. Tea's grip on Yami loosened as she started to fall on the floor, ''TEA!'' Yami screamed as he quickly caught her before she hit the concrete, everyone gasped, ''GO AWAY! ARE YOU ALL DEAF OR WHAT?!'' Yami shouted at them angrily, they all ran away. He lifted her bridal style and carried her to his hotel room.

After an hour, Tea started to wake up, ''Tea? How're you feeling?'' ''Y-yeah, I'm fine. What happened?'' She asked, ''Well, you kinda fainted after being asked all these questions,'' Yami said. ''Oh, yeah right..'' Tea said as she started to get up from the bed, her legs shook causing her to almost fall, Yami quickly caught her and said, ''Careful!''

''Where's my phone?'' she asked, ''Right here,'' Yami said as he gave Tea her phone. Tea face palmed herself, ''What's wrong babe?'' he asked, ''It's already all over the net.'' Yami asked, ''What's all over the net?'' ''This,'' Tea said as she showed him her phone, '' **Tea Gardner faints after being asked so many** **questions about her relationship with the king of games** ,'' Tea rolled her eyes and said, ''Apparently everything I do or happens to me will turn into an article on every single celebrity website.''

''Well, anyways I have to go back to bootcamp,'' Tea said. ''Why don't you stay here with me?'' Yami asked, ''I don't want to be a burden,'' Tea admitted, ''You'll never be a burden to me, plus I don't want to sleep on a two sized bed alone,'' ''Hahaha, ok, but can I at least go and get some clothes?'' she asked. Yami nodded as she left.

''Girls! I won't be staying here tonight,'' Tea said as she arrived, ''Why not?'' Mana asked, ''Because Yami came all the way here and surprised me,'' Tea said, and the girls said, ''Awww'' at the same time. Tea packed a black hoodie and white sport shorts and grey fuzzy socks to wear for her sleep, an outfit so she can wear tomorrow, her makeup, and charger.

Tea took a short cut behind an alley to avoid being mobbed again, she arrived to Yami's room, he gave her an extra card so she can enter anytime she wants. She knew that Yami was taking a shower because she heard the water running, so she took the chance while he was showering and quickly changed into her sleepwear.

Yami came out wearing a grey pair of sweatpants and a black top showing his biceps, ''Hey, you came back quickly,'' ''Hahaha, you didn't notice because you were showering for a long time,'' Tea said giggling. ''What do you wanna do?'' Yami asked, ''I don't know… Pizza and a movie?'' Tea quickly suggested, ''This is why I love you,'' Yami said making Tea blush and giggle.

After their pizza arrived, they watched pixels and ate their pepperoni pizza, ''Wow, it's 12:45 am already, I lost track of time,'' Tea said as she looked at her phone, ''Yeah, let's go to bed,'' Yami said yawning, ''Good idea.''

They both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated in a really long time, but I just don't know how to finish this story. So instead I decided to write another fanfiction, it will be about revolutionshipping as well. I apologize if you wanted me to finish the story, but if you didn't, then you're lucky that I'm not gonna finish it. Hope you guys understand xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I want you to tell me if I should complete this story or not


	17. Chapter 17

Tea was getting ready for rehearsals with the girls for their live show tonight, they were going to sing super bass by Nicki Minaj. ''This is Yami Muto, also known as the king of games, he's allso my boyfriend,'' Tea introduced her boyfriend to the judges, Simon said, ''Nice to meet you, you're girlfriend is very talented.''

Yami chuckled and said, ''Of course she is.'' Tea just blushed and said, ''Well, I need to be practicing for tonight….''

The girls went on stage and started to rehearse, Tea was feeling nervous because Yami was watching her from his seat, her heart was beating so fast that it caused her to have a panic attack and quickly walk off the stage in tears.

Everyone, even Yami just stood there in shock, Tulisa went after her and found her sitting on a chair with her hands covering her face while crying, ''Hey, what's wrong?'' Tulisa asked, ''I'm just really nervous when it comes to performing in front of Yami..'' Tulisa rubbed her back and told her, ''But don't you always perform when he's home watching?''

''Yeah, but it's different, at least he's not sitting right in front of me, even worse he will be part of the audience tonight, what if I mess up? I will be so embarrassed!''

''You won't mess up, you will be fine, trust me.''

''Thanks Tulisa, I really appreciate it, you're really sweet.''

''You're welcome darling, now wipe your tears and let's get back to rehearsals.''

Tea smiled as Tulisa handed her a napkin, she took it and wiped her tears and got up and walked back to stage, ''Hey, you ok hun?'' Mai whispered to her, Tea just nodded.

—

It was 6:30 p.m, the girls only had 2 hours left to perform, they were getting dressed and getting their makeup done, Tea came out wearing a blue shirt and golden pants, ''Gold pants DO NOT suit me!'' ''You look fine, it's just once, plus look at what I'm wearing!'' Serenity complained.

''You look adorable!'' Mai mocked her, ''Heyyyy!''

''Will we perform tonight, or will you two spend the rest of the night arguing about your clothes?'' Tea raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip.

The girls sat down and got their hair and makeup done, ''I'm so nervous to perform in front of you,'' Tea told Yami, ''Why?'' ''I don't know, I just am…''

Yami reassured her, ''You'll do great, I know you will,'' Tea smiled at him.

''Girls, 5 minutes to showtime!'' ''That's my cue!'' Tea said as she and the girls got up from their seats and started to adjust their microphones to their clothes.

—

Yami and the audience took their seats and everyone even the judges waited for the girls to start.

Music starting.

 _Serenity:_

 _Boy you got my heartbeat, running away_

 _Mana:_

 _This is for the boys with boomin' system_

 _Top down AC with the cooling' system_

 _Serenity:_

 _When he come in the club he be razin' up_

 _He got stacks on the deck like he savin' up_

 _Mana:_

 _And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

 _He pop bottle and he got the right kinda build_

 _Mana:_

 _So shy and I'm lovin' his tie_

 _He's slicker than the guy with the thing in his eyes,_

 _OOHHHHAA_

 _Mai:_

 _Yes I did! Yes I did!_

 _Tea:_

 _Somebody please tell him who the F I is_

 _LITTLEMIX'S, back the coupes up, back deuce up and chuck deuce up_

 _All:_

 _Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

 _Beatin' like a drum and it's comin' your way_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 _He got that superbass_

 _Boom, badoom, boom_

 _Boom, badoom, boom bass_

 _He got that superbass_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 _He got that superbass_

 _Boom, badoom, boom_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, baaaasssssss... Yeah_

 _See I need you in my life for me to stayyy_

 _No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay_

 _No, no, no, no, no, don't go away, heeyyy_

 _Can't you hear that! HA! HA_

 _Can't you hear that! HA! HA_

 _Can't you hear that! HA! HA_

 _Can't you hear that! WOOOO!_

 _Mana:_

 _Yeahh_

 _It's that superbass that eats me X day point_

 _I won't be losing faith_

 _It's that rhythm of the bass inside of me_

 _Leading needs you, it's escaping me_

 _My hearts been beating over time_

 _It's goin' through the point of a zambumbwein_

 _Beat is a racin' mind is pacin'_

 _Superbasses keeps me places_

 _All:_

 _Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

 _Beatin' like a drum and it's comin' your way_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 _He got that superbass_

 _Boom, badoom, boom_

 _Boom, badoom, boom bass_

 _Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

 _Beatin' like a drum and it's comin' your way_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 _He got that superbass_

 _Boom, badoom, boom_

 _Boom, badoom, boom bass_

—

The judges, Yami and the audience started to clap and cheer. ''Girls, that was amazing!'' ''You were so alive, you were having fun on stage and I absolutely loved it!"' 3 of the judges said amazing things except for Simon who said, ''I'm not saying that I hated your performance, it was actually quite nice, but there is one problem… All of your live performances are the exact same, next time I want something new, something that I have never seen before, something the judges and the audience haven't seen before, ok?'' ''Simon is right girls, every time you perform, it's the exact same thing, we want something new and unique.''

The girls went backstage, ''The judges are right about our live performances, we need to do something new and epic!'' Mana said, ''True… We need a song and way to perform that song that will make the judges enjoy it….''

Serenity shrugged and said, ''But what song are we going to do?'' ''I don't know yet, but let's all think of a song and tell each other about what we thought of tomorrow in the morning, because right now I'm exhausted.''

Everyone went back to their rooms, Tea laid down on her bed and started to think of songs, ''Nope.. Nope… Not that one… Way too repeated… PERFECT! I will tell the girls of the song when I wake up, hope they will agree on it, because it is a quite unique and amazing song, and no one has ever sung it here on the X Factor.''

—

 ** _HEYOOO! MISS ME?_**

 ** _I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, SO IF YOU LOVE THIS FANFIC, THEN CONGRATS!_**


	18. Chapter 18

The girls woke up earlier than usual so they can practice for tonight's live performance, ''Girls, did you think of any songs?'' Mana asked, ''No…'' Mai and Serenity shrugged.

Tea stepped forward and said, ''Well I did!'' ''Really?'' ''Mhm, I thought of the song when I was in bed last night,'' Mai quickly said, ''Well what is it?'' ''Don't let go.''

''That's a great song! Well done T!'' Serenity said as she patted Tea on her bag, ''Heh, it's what I do, now come on, we shouldn't waste anymore time! We need to practice a lot!'' ''RIGHT!''

—

After 5 hours of practice, the girls took a lunch break and went to the cafeteria to eat. They took salads, mac n cheese and some chicken with soda and sat down and ate.

''I can not believe that the finals are so close!'' Tea said as she pulled her hair nervously, ''I know! I hope we will make it to the finals and win, because that will be a dream come true!'' Mai said, ''Let's all think positive, but it's like 1 week from now, so let's not worry about it from now.''

—

The girls finished their lunch and went back to practice, ''Ok, so as soon as the music starts, we walk a little, stop, pose, and continue walking and start singing,'' Tea told the girls who were carefully listening to her.

''Ok, let's start on the count of 3,2,1, music!'' the music starts, ''Walk, stop, strike a pose, continue walking, stop!'' Tea said, ''Woohoo! I think we are ready!'' Serenity said and the girls nodded in joy.

—

It was 6:30 p.m now, the girls had only 2 hours to get ready before they went on stage and performed in front of the audience, especially the judges who were really hard to please.

Tea put on her outfit which was a white short sleeved button up shirt, black shorts, over the knee black socks, black high heel boots, suspenders, a black bow tie. Mai's outfit was a white long sleeved button up shirt, suspenders, a black ribbon, black pants with chains, and black and white high heel boots.

Serenity's outfit was a white button up shirt as well, with a black blazer, black bow tie, black leather pants, fingerless black leather gloves, and black high heel boots, and finally Mana's outfit was a short sleeved white top, with a black shirt, fingerless gloves, white socks and black high heel shoes.

''It's 8 p.m…. Only 30 minutes left…'' Tea said as she walked back and forth across the room, ''Hun, can you stop moving? You're making me dizzy!'' Tea turned around at Mai and told her, ''I'm sorry, but I'm so nervous! What if the judges won't like our performance this time and tell us that we need to do a better job like last time?!'' ''Calm down Tea, I'm pretty sure the judges will like it!''

Tea raised an eyebrow and looked at Serenity, ''What makes you say that?'' ''I think positive, unlike you,'' ''Hey!"' Tea frowned and sat down tapping her foot on the ground, Mai stepped on her foot and said, ''Stop it -.-'' Tea just looked down.

It was 8:30 now, which also means that it was show time, the girls grabbed their microphones and walked to stage, the lights were off, so the judges couldn't see them.

—

Music starting.

 _All:_

 _What's it gonna be_

 _Cause I can't pretend_

 _Don't you wanna be more than friends_

 _Hold me tight and don't let go_

 _Don't let go_

 _Have the right to lose control_

 _Don't let go_

 _Mai:_

 _I often tell myself_

 _That we could be more than just friends_

 _I know you think that if we move too soon_

 _It would all end_

 _Mana:_

 _I live in misery when you're not around_

 _And I won't be satisfied 'til we're taking those vows_

 _All:_

 _There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking_

 _Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking_

 _All:_

 _What's it gonna be_

 _Cause I can't pretend_

 _Don't you wanna be more than friends_

 _Hold me tight and don't let go_

 _Don't let go_

 _Have the right to lose control_

 _Don't let go_

 _Serenity:_

 _Running in and out my life has got me so confused_

 _Mai:_

 _Together we can make it right_

 _All:_

 _What's it gonna be_

 _Cause I can't pretend_

 _Don't you wanna be more than friends_

 _Hold me tight and don't let go_

 _Don't let go_

 _Have the right to lose control_

 _Don't let go_

The girls were done singing and listened to the crowd cheer and the judges clapping for them, the girls smiled.

''Now that's what I'm talking about!'' Louis said pointing his pen at the girls, ''You girls walked on stage and moved in the right way to the music, you were so into the song and I loved it!''

All of the judges said positive things to the girls, ''I know that you girls have a big chance of winning the x factor and becoming the next big girl group!"

—

The girls went back stage and waited to be called on stage again with the other contestants so they can know who will be in the finals.

10 mins later, they went back on stage holding hands, Tulisa stood in the middle with them with her arms wrapped around their shoulders.

—

The host starts to talk, ''Here in my hand I have an envelope, and inside this envelope are the names of 2 contestants who will be in the finals of the x factor!''

Everyone was nervous and scared and waited, ''First we have….. Marcus!'' everyone clapped and cheered, Marcus hugged Gary with joy, ''and the second contestants who made it to the finals is…'' ''LITTLE MIX!'' The girls and Tulisa screamed and jumped up and down with happiness.

''Congratulations to Marcus and Little Mix, we will see you guys in one week and good luck in the finals.''

—

The girls ran backstage jumping up and down, ''I have to tell the boys!'' Tea said as she took out her phone and called Yami, ''Hey babe, can you put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear?'' ''Sure,'' Yami replied and put the phone on speaker, ''Oh hey Tea, what's up?'' Tristan asked.

''Oh nothing, except for the fact…'' Tea said and paused for a few seconds before she and the girls yelled at the same time, ''WE MADE IT TO THE FINALS!'' Everyone started to scream, ''CONGRATS GIRLS! WE KNEW YOU COULD MAKE IT! WE KNOW THAT YOU WILL WIN! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!'' Yugi said, ''Thank you so much Yugi! You guys are amazing with your endless support!'' Tea said.

Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Mana talked to the boys on the phone for over an hour until Tea's phone battery died, ''Oops…'' Tea shrugged.

''One week left…''


	19. Chapter 19

Today was the day, the day of the finals, only one person/group will be the winner. The girls were so nervous, especially that they were being filmed by cameras everywhere they went before the show started.

Tea was standing in front of the dressing room mirror practicing her vocals, she turned around at the camera guy and said, ''I can't stop jumping! I'm so nervous!" Mai giggled and said, ''Don't be, the more you become nervous, the more you won't be able to perform.''

''I know that Mai, but it's the finals, there's a huge chance we will lose,'' ''What makes you say that?'' Mai asked, ''Yeah, we made it to the finals, so I'm pretty sure that we have… at least an 90% chance of winning,'' Serenity said as she combed her long hair.

The girls went and got dressed (a/n: If you saw little mix's cannonball performance at the x factor, you would know what outfits I'm talking about). Tea had her hair straightened and the ends curled, all of the girls had the same makeup look.

Little mix went and got ready to go on stage, Tea looked at the camera that was filming her and whispered, ''This is it…'' deep down she knew that Yami was cheering for her, she knew that he was proud of her for coming this far in the competition.

She squeezed Mana's hand, ''You'll be fine T.''

Everything around the girls changed right after Dermot said, ''Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our final contestants, Little mix!'' They walked on the stage as the crowd and Tulisa were cheering.

 _Music starts:_

 _Tea:_

 _There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_

 _There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt_

 _It's still a little hard to say what's going on_

 _Mai:_

 _There's still a little bit of your ghost, your witness_

 _There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed_

 _You step a little closer each day that I can't say what's going on_

 _Stones taught me to fly_

 _Love taught me to lie_

 _Life taught me to die_

 _So it's not hard to fall_

 _When you float like a cannonball_

 _Mana:_

 _There's still a little bit of your song in my ear_

 _There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear_

 _Serenity:_

 _You step a little closer to me_

 _So close I can't see what's going on_

 _Whoa_

 _All:_

 _Stones taught me to fly_

 _Love taught me to lie_

 _So come on courage_

 _Teach me to be shy_

 _Cause it's not hard to fall_

 _When you know that you just don't know_

 _Tea:_

 _Stones taught me to fly_

 _Love taught me to lie_

 _Mai:_

 _So come on courage_

 _Teach me to be shy_

 _All:_

 _Cause it's not hard to fall_

 _When you float like a cannonball_

 _Stones taught me to fly_

 _Love taught me to cry_

 _So come on courage_

 _Teach me to be shy_

 _Cause it's not hard to fall_

 _And I don't want to scare him_

 _It's not hard to fall_

 _And I don't wanna lose_

 _It's not hard to fall_

 _Mai:_

 _When you float like a cannonball_

The girls finished singing and couldn't help but smile at the crowd and judges who were clapping and cheering for them. After 5 minutes of the judges telling them how they did, the girls went backstage and sat in the same room with Marcus, who they were competing against in the finals, they were not enemies, they were actually really good friends.

They talked about the competition and why they decided to audition, 15 minutes later they got the news that the judges are ready to see them. Little mix walked on stage with Tulisa, and Marcus walked on stage with Gary.

''The nation has voted, I'm about to reveal the winner of the x factor 2016. And the thousands applied, it's all come down to this,'' Dermot said, ''Good luck to Marcus, good luck to Little mix.''

''I can now reveal the winner of the x factor 2016 is…''

There was a long pause that lasted about 10 seconds, but it felt like 5 minutes, the girls were so nervous and they just wanted to know who won.

''LITTLE MIX!'' The girls and Tulisa started screaming and crying, they hugged each other while the tears of joy were running down their cheeks. The boys were clapping and cheering the most, Yami was smiling and clapping, ''I'm so proud of her,'' he thought to himself.

Little mix went and gave Marcus a hug, Tulisa hugged Serenity who was crying.

''Girls, congrats,'' Dermot said, ''Mana how're you feeling?'' ''Oh my gosh, I can't, I'm… oh my gosh!… Wow!'' He laughed, ''You're so in surprise after being the first group to win the x factor, the first girl group to win the x factor, congratulations, Tea how're you feeling?''

''We're just so so grateful and thankful to everybody who voted, and everyone you know, backstage, all the x factor team, were brilliant and we're so grateful.''

''Alright, girls we're going to speak to you in just a minute,'' he said as he turned around and faced Marcus, ''Marcus, how do you feel?'' ''I'm really proud of myself, I think that these girls really deserve it, they're amazing.''

''Did you feel that it was going to be your night tonight?'' ''I thought my performance was well, I enjoyed them, thank you to everyone who voted.''

Dermot laughed after Marcus and Gary walked offstage and one of the workers handed him a CD, ''Check this out!'' he continued, ''Hello, so this is your winners single, how does it feel?''

''Mai how do you feel?'' Mai was staring at the CD, ''Oh my gosh, that is insane, look! Oh my gosh…''

''Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Little mix!'' the crowd started to clap and cheer one more time, the girls wiped their tears away and went backstage where the boys were waiting for them, Yami gave Tea the biggest hug of her life and kissed her forehead and said, ''I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it.''

''Thanks,'' she smiled as she hugged him one more time, ''Since the girls won, I say we go out and celebrate!" Joey said, ''That's a great idea, but where should we go?'' Tristan asked, ''How about bowling and Pizza?'' Yami suggested, ''Yes! I can finally beat you guys!'' Tea said, ''What makes you think that you'll beat me in bowling?'' Yami asked, ''Oh, these hips are never useless, plus, I've been playing bowling for years, so I'm pretty sure that beating you 3 will be a piece of cake.''

The girls went and changed into their outfits, Tea wore a black crop top, light blue jeans and white vans, she wiped her makeup off and put her hair up in a ponytail.

The gang went and played bowling, Tea was in first place and Yami was in second place, ''Told you that I'll beat you,'' ''Good game, good game, next time you won't be able to win for sure.''

''Heh, in your dreams you duel loving prince of fools,'' she teased him, he raised and eyebrow, ''Duel loving prince of fools? So I have a new nickname now, that's cool,'' everyone laughed.

—

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

The girls where in a mini van on their way to have interviews, there was a camera man filming them on their journey. They pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car, Tea put her arms in the air and lifted her head up and said, ''Good morning!" then she looked at the camera and said, ''It's 6 in the morning, we didn't get any sleep, I'm so tired..'' she gave a weak smile as she talked.

They carried their bags and went inside, they went to a room where there were a total of 10 outfits for each girl, totaling 40 pieces of clothing, the girls gasped, ''Oh my gosh! Look at all these clothes!'' ''I don't know what to chose,'' Tea giggled and said, ''We have 10 interviews today, how about we start with the first outfit on the left and go all the way to the right?''

Mai looked at her and started moving her finger up and down quickly, ''Now, that's why you're the smart one,'' she said making everyone laugh.

Tea's outfit: black hat. black sleeveless crop top, white high waisted shorts, black over the knee skirt, black combat boots with heels.

Mai's outfit: white button up shirt, purple blazer and black pants with black heels.

Serenity's outfit: pink halter top, short jeans overalls, red combat boots.

Mana's outfit: Black short sleeves shirt, green pants, brown ankle boots with heels.

The ladies finished changing and got their hair and makeup done, Tea went for a light smokey eye with dark red lips, Mai's makeup was some purple eye shadow and her usual lip color.

Serenity and Mana both went for a light makeup.

They checked the time it was still 9 am, 3 more hours till they have their very first interview. ''We still have a lot of time left, and we still didn't eat anything, so I say we go to the cafeteria and eat something before I eat one of you guys,'' Mana said as she rubbed her stomach.

Mai, Serenity, and Tea laughed, ''You're right, I'm starving!''

The girls went to the cafeteria and got some breakfast, toast, pancakes, eggs and some butter with juice and water, ''Brb,'' Mai said as she got up and left and came back 5 minutes later with a magazine, ''Guys! Look at this!'' she quickly threw the magazine on the table so her friends can see, the girls gasped with joy, ''Little Mix are an over night sensation! The best girl group to win the x factor!'' ''This is amazing!''

(Skip time)

10 more minutes before the girls had their interview, they fixed their hair and makeup and made sure they looked good, ''Serenity can you take a picture of me? Yami said he wanted to see how I looked,'' ''Sure thing,'' Serenity said.

Tea striked a pose, tilting her head a little bit, giving the camera a smile, ''Got it,'' Serenity said as she pressed the button, ''Thank you!'' Tea sent the picture to Yami, who quickly responded 5 seconds later with heart emojis telling her she looked beautiful, she quickly blushed and turned her phone off after they told her it was time to go.

The girls walked into the place the interview was being held, ''Hi girls!'' a man and a woman who were clearly a married couple, welcomed the girls and gave them hugs, ''How are you girls?'' the man said after they greeted one another, the camera already started filming as soon as the girls walked in, ''We feel great! Especially that we won the X Factor last night, now it's like nothing happened yesterday,'' Tea said, ''Speaking of the x factor, how does it feel to win?''

Serenity smiled and let out a happy sigh, ''Gosh it feels amazing, it's like a dream come true, we actually thought that we were going to get booed out the first week,'' everyone started laughing.

''Usually people party after they win something this great, but we're just a bunch of lazy asses so we just decided to sleep after playing bowling with our friends,'' Tea said, everyone gasped, ''I didn't know you swear,'' Mai told her, ''Well surprise Miss Mai, I do, but ass is not technically a bad word.''

They giggled, ''What made you want to audition?'' ''We just love music, Tea was the first one to audition, after she got in, she convinced us to audition as well, and 2 months later here we are having interviews,'' Mana said.

''That's amazing, Tea say hi to your boyfriend who's watching you live right now,'' Tea blushed and looked at the camera and said, ''Hi babe, I love you,'' Yami quickly blushed and smiled saying ''I love you too gorgeous.''

He knows that she can't hear him or see him, but he knows that she knows that he responded to her.

''So girls what are your biggest fears?'' ''Mine is death,'' ''Heights,'' ''Darkness and tight spaces.''

Tea had her dark red lips pressed together, making her dimples visible, ''What about you Tea? You have really cute dimples by the way.''

She smiled and said, ''Thank you. Ummm… My biggest fear would be clowns, I'm terrified of them, especially after the whole killer clown trend started, I don't feel safe around parks or woods anymore.''

''Wow, you really are a scaredy cat, by the way, we have a surprise for you, look behind you.''

''A surprise? For me?..'' Tea pressed her eyebrows together as she slowly started to turn around, a clown was standing there, she quickly jumped from the couch giving a really loud scream making it pretty obvious she was scared, the man and woman were laughing, the girls were angry, ''Do you think it's funny?'' ''Yeah, why would you do that? She clearly told you she was deathly afraid of them!''

''It's just a joke, lighten up,'' the woman said as she crossed her arms, ''You're the joke, this has gotten too far!'' Mana crossed her arms as well as she yelled at the 40 something year old woman.

Tea quickly ran out of the room with tears of fear running down her face, Yami growled and thought, ''They will pay!''

''Gee, what's wrong with her?'' ''She obviously can't take a joke,'' Mai almost slapped the shit out them both, ''It's never funny to prank someone with something they're terrified of!'' ''Again, it's just a joke.''

Serenity got up and said angrily as she put her hand on the table, making her face closer to the couple, ''Again, the only joke here is you bitch.''

''This fucking interview is over, we're out,'' Mana said as the girls got up and left, everyone in the room laughed at the couple who were just sitting there staring at the camera.

Tea was sitting on the couch in the dressing room, panting. ''Hey hun, how are you feeling?'' Mai asked as she wiped Tea's tears away, ''I just can't believe they would do something like this, and they actually thought it was funny to embarrass me on national tv!''

Mai pulled her in a hug, ''I know hun, I know,'' ''We actually got up and left in the middle of the interview,'' ''Yeah, no way in hell we would stand sitting an extra 15 mins with those two.''

Tea smiled and said, ''You girls are the best.''

Tea fixed her makeup, the girls had a one hour rest, they decided to take a lunch break.

Tea looked at the camera that was filming her, ''So now we just finished with our first interview that went horribly wrong, these two motherfuckers thought it would be funny to scare the shit out of me. So now we have another interview, and after that I think we have another interview, and another, and another.''

The camera stopped rolling, Tea checked her phone, she rubbed her temples with her thumb and index finger, ''Wow,'' she said. ''What's wrong?'' Mana asked, ''This, it become on daily mail and TMZ already.''

''Tea Gardner gives out a loud scream and rushes out of an interview after being pranked by the interviewers by a clown.''

''That's just awful,'' Tea started reading tweets about her that said things like, ''What a cry baby,'' ''She's so weak!'' ''She can't take a joke, she's so pathetic.''

Tea just rolled her eyes and tweeted to everyone, ''Yes, I got scared and ran away, you would probably do the same if someone scared you with something you're terrified off.'' she pressed send on the first tweet and wrote another tweet, ''Judging people like that, get a fucking life.''

She let out a sigh as Yami called her, she answered, ''Hello?''

"'Hello, I saw what happened, are you ok?''

''Yeah I'm fine, but the whole thing quickly got to the news, assholes hating, so I decided to shut them up.''

''How did you shut them up?''

''Check my twitter.''

''Ok, wait,'' Yami read the tweet on Yugi's phone, he laughed and said, ''You're a strong girl.''

''Yeah, hehe, well I have to go, we have another interview,'' Tea said as she looked at her watch, ''Let's pray that I won't get pranked again.''

They said goodbye to each other, Tea locked her phone and put it down on the table and got up and stretched, ''Another bloody interview, another bloody outfit and make up change. When will this end?''

The girls did the rest of their interviews, ''12 hours later, we're finally done!'' Tea said happily to the camera, Serenity appeared behind Tea, rested her chin on Tea's shoulder and said, ''Now if you excuse us.''

The camera guy turned stopped recording, the girls just fell asleep on the floor, they were so tired to move or do anything.

—

 ** _End of chapter!_**

 ** _Did you guys enjoy it? :D_**

 ** _Poor Tea! :(_**


	21. Chapter 21

The girls were at the studio, working on their very first song, and since it was their first song, they were having a hard time coming up with lyrics.

''This is harder than I thought, how do other singers do it?'' Mai complained as she threw her head backwards.

Tea played with her pen as she said, ''if only we had some kind of inspiration, then writing this bloody song would be 10 times easier,'' ''Just think of anything, come on Tea, spread your wings my little butterfly,'' Serenity encouraged her.

Tea's eyes went wide as she looked at Serenity and quickly said, ''Wait, say that again!'' Serenity was confused, ''Just think of anything?'' ''Not that, the last part about spreading wings,'' Tea shook her head, ''Oh, you mean spread your wings my little butterfly?'' Serenity wondered.

Tea had a wide grin on her face, ''Serenity you're a genius! I think I have an idea after what you said!'' the other girls quickly jumped out of their seats and said as the same time, ''Really?!'' Tea giggled, ''Yes, really.''

''How does this sound? Mama told me not to waste my life, she said spread your wings my little butterfly, don't let what they say keep you up at night, and if they give you shhhh… Then they can walk on by.''

''That sounds great!'' Mai said, ''I don't know what we would've done if we didn't have you T,'' Tea shrugged, ''Oh well.''

''How will the order of singers be? Who's first?'' Serenity asked, ''Maybe Mai first?'' ''Hmmm I don't think so, Mai does have a really strong voice, and for such a song, I say we start with a smoother voice.'' Tea told Serenity, ''Then how will we do it?'' Mana asked, ''I think it would be a lot better if we went like this: Serenity, me, all, Mai, Mana, all.''

''Again, you're a genius, now we need to think of other lyrics or else we'll be stuck saying the same line over and over again for 3 minutes…''

After 1 hour of working on the song, the girls were finally able to come up with lyrics and the music. They started recording.

(Next day)

Today the girls were going to film their very first music video, they had the same camera men filming them.

''So we're getting ready to film our very first official music video, wings!'' Serenity said as she threw her arms in the air.

'''We are really nervous and really excited, but we'll see how it goes,'' Tea said as she winked.

(a/n: if you saw little mix's wings music video, you will be able to know how the video looks in my story)

''Lights. Camera. Action!''

 _All:_

 _Mama told me not to waste my life_

 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

 _And if they give you shhhh..._

 _Then they can walk on by_

 _Serenity:_

 _My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

 _And I can't hear a sound_

 _But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

 _Tea:_

 _Walk, walk on over there_

 _'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

 _All:_

 _Your words don't mean a thing_

 _I'm not listening_

 _Keep talking, all I know is_

 _Mama told me not to waste my life,_

 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

 _And they can't detain you_

 _'Cause wings are made to fly_

 _And we don't let nobody bring us down_

 _No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

 _Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

 _These wings are made to fly_

 _(Hey, hey, woo!)_

 _Mai:_

 _I'm firing up on that runway_

 _I know we're gonna get there someday_

 _But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no_

 _Mana:_

 _Talk, talk turns into air_

 _And I don't even care, oh yeah_

 _All:_

 _Your words don't mean a thing_

 _I'm not listening_

 _Keep talking, all I know is_

 _Mama told me not to waste my life,_

 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

 _And they can't detain you_

 _'Cause wings are made to fly_

 _And we don't let nobody bring us down_

 _No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

 _Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

 _These wings are made to fly_

 _I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _You better keep on walking_

 _I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

 _You better keep on walking_

 _I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

 _Your words don't mean a thing_

 _I'm not listening_

 _They're just like water off my wings_

 _Mama told me not to waste my life_

 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_

 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

 _And they can't detain you_

 _'Cause wings are made to fly_

 _And we don't let nobody bring us down_

 _No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

 _Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

 _These wings are made to fly_

 _And we don't let nobody bring us down_

 _No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

 _Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

 _These wings are made to fly_

The filming of the music video was done, everyone started clapping, ''Well done girls! I already know that this song will receive millions of views!'' ''Oh before I forget, Tea, we have a surprise for you,'' ''Oh no..'' Tea frowned and got nervous, ''Don't worry, it's not a clown, we promise. You'll absolutely love this surprise.''

''Look behind you.''

Tea slowly turned around at the door and saw Yami standing with a smirk on his face, and his arms crossed together, ''Yami!" Tea screamed as she ran towards him, she hasn't seen him in weeks, Yami wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her up and started spinning, ''I missed you so freaking much!'' ''I missed you too gorgeous,'' ''When did you come?''

He smirked and said, ''I was here the whole time, when your manager told me that you were going to shoot a music video, I couldn't miss it.''

Tea titled her head a little, ''So does that mean you saw the whole process of filming the music video?'' Yami nodded, ''And I have to say that you're a great dancer, even though it's not the first time I've seen you dancing…''

''What was that?'' Tea quickly looked at him ''Nothing nothing at all, hehe…'' Yami shrugged.

''Mhm…'' Tea pressed her lips together and raised her left eyebrow.


End file.
